Project Legend
by Sevy14
Summary: Annie McCoy, a nurse who worked at the Lab was now a part of Project Legend, where HYDRA agents live with & raise families, all the while the world and SHEILD falls. Director Pierce decided that she was to be paired with Agent Rumlow. Insight was launched, the Avengers are either dead or soon to be. Not a great summary, I know. Thanks for check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Hello All! I was watching Captain America: The Winter Soldier a few days ago and this story just popped into my head. I know I have A LOT of stories in the works, all of which I need to update, but I wanted to write what I have on this story and get it out there. I hope you like it! Thanks for reading! -Sevy14

* * *

In this story SHEILD fell, HYDRA won. Director Alexander Pierce survived, as did Jack Rollins, Brock Rumlow did not get burned up. Captain America was killed, as was the Falcon, and the Black Widow, many of their allies too were killed, including Sharon Carter. I do not follow the storyline set up by the creators. I do not own these characters ONLY those I make up. I wrote this just for fun for NANOWRIMO.

Chapter 1

When the defenses came down, they say it was worse than any attack on western soil. Far worse than the bombings that occurred all over Europe, in Japan, and throughout Russia during World War II. I could not fathom such, the extent was too large, the mental and emotional damage done was just too much. At the moment of the great fall, I had been down in the labs, we all were. Working tirelessly trying to make a break through of some sort. Anything to please Director Pierce. He was a hard man to please and no one in the lab wanted to bring him another disappointment. Of course, I was not a doctor, and in truth, the lab was not exactly a lab per se, it was just a name, it-it couldn't be classified as a lab, not in its entirety. I was a nurse, not that I had attended initially school to be one, but that was essentially my function at the lab, of course, I found that on top of nurse, I was counselor, confidant, and sometimes friend. I spent my time seeing to the patients, checking to see that they were in good health, or at least where they should be health wise according to their diagnosis. The doctors were busy trying to find a cure for diseases, flu-strains, colds, for the most part. Then again, we did the patch up and surgical work as well as saw to the recovery and physical therapy of all STRIKE team members who had been injured on the job. I worked a lot patching up injured STRIKE team members.

I'd been working at SHEILD for almost eight years when the day HYDRA set themselves loose upon the modern world. But long before that, I had graduated from high school with not only my AA but also a nursing degree. I had worked extremely hard to graduate with these honors and provide to myself with the opportunity to get out, to get away. When they had offered me the job, it sounded like a dream. The pay was fantastic. It was exciting for me to say I worked for SHEILD, especially in the beginning. My family was proud of me, for the most part. I knew that my Mother was proud, and her friends, the few she had. Father on the other hand did not believe that women should work, that we should serve our husbands and do our duty to society, bear children. A lot of children. He felt that women in the work force were a liability, a distraction to men… The superior of our race. It was a definite truth that he and I did not speak much. Rarely did I speak of my family and even less of him. The days spent at SHEILD had been my happiest, ones, of this, I was quite sure. Of course that would not last, good times as I have known, they never do.

My childhood had been less than great. He, Father, beat us: Mother, John, my older brother, and I. He was a horrible drunk, with awkward, vile, and cruel friends. He had a sailors mouth and his bite was far worse than his bark. Mother was far too afraid to ever protect John or I, so we suffered somehow we managed to survive the abuse. John though could not take it. After years of hiding behind fake smiles, endless lying to friends and teachers, he'd decided that enough was enough. He left me. Without so much of an apology or a goodbye, he was gone, leaving me alone with our monstrous Father and our cowardly Mother. I knew then once he had left me that I had no other choice but to leave to find some way to get out. His suicide scarred me, Father used this act to haunt me during my waking hours, but the truth was, John had always been the strong one and now, I had to figure out how to muster enough strength to get myself out of this house, but that was where SHEILD had come in. Unfortunately though, I was not able to escape unscathed, my path through the organization had been watched unbeknownst to me, my history, my Father's abuse, Mothers cowardly behavior, and brothers suicide marked me, as a desired target. Looking back now, I wish I had run the other way when SHEILD came knocking at my door.

The lab was far away from SHIELD headquarters, we did not know of the events that had occurred until slivers of whispers reached our ears. We had been unable to make contact and so we ventured out only to find out the truth. SHEILD had been taken, from within by HYDRA. Unlike almost all of my peers I had not been a student at the SHEILD academy so I had no working knowledge of what HYDRA was or its history.

What I did know was fear.

The fearful looks. Each frightened whisper, almost mute that came from those about me was unmistakable. I had been there more than I could care to recall or admit over the course of my life. It was the kind of fear that sent an unquenchable tremor through ones body, a fear that caused bones to shake, blood to rush too fast, too hard, and for too long. A fear that went unchecked, one that never found reprieve. It was vicious. It was mind numbing and it was heart stopping. Old habits die hard, my mind thought back instantly to years spent living beneath my Fathers boot. I retreated slowly making my way back to my office. I was alone and confused by what was going on in the world to cause such a thing to have occurred, knowing that I did not have all the answers, nor did I even have a clue about the right questions to ask. I passed by doctors, nurses, care professionals, patients all whispering, huddled in scared throngs wide eyed and breathless. I did not have friends here, only coworkers and patients I cared for. So my ears listened out of self-preservation for anything that might help me. At first many cheered and high-fived at the reports that SHEILD had been saved, or at the very least HYDRA stopped. But happiness and relief turned to startled dismay when the news of Captain America's death rang out. Then Black Widows, followed by their allies. HYDRA may not have succeeded in their plan, but they had wiped out their greatest foes. Even Iron Man, our golden scientist had not been safe, he was gone, dead too. Over and over again the words were said, 'This must be the end.' But I knew better. It was only the beginning.

* * *

Thanks for checking the story out. I appreciate it. Please let me know what you think. Happy reading! - Sevy14


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for continuing to read. I hope you like this story. Please, let me know what you think. Enjoy! - Sevy14

* * *

It had not been easy, but we had done it. Finally. SHEILD was no more. SHEILD, its allies, they were done, finished. We had won. I made my way up to the Director, Pierce was there, the dead bodies of cabinet members, Black Widow, and Nick Fury lay, blood seeping out of their bodies, pooling on the floor. Covered in blood and other fluids from their friend, Sam Wilson, I entered the room. Pierce looking up and over at me, Rollins followed suit.

" Sir." I said, offering a nod of my head. Victory for the day was completed, but our battle was only beginning. Jack stood back, now the third in command with my arrival, the two of us looking to the Director for our orders. He nodded at me, walking around the room assessing the damage, his pride and ego seemingly unmoved.

With a sigh, "Get these bodies taken care of." He says as he sits down at his desk. Unlocking a drawer and pulling out a file he begins to work, just as though nothing had occurred.

"Rollins! Make the call." I say. Jack nods my way and steps into the hall, speaking into his radio, ordering commands.

"Agent Rumlow."

I turn to face Director Pierce, "Yes, Sir." I say looking at him.

"It's time to initiate Project Legend." As he speaks he types away, pausing only to look up at me. "Pull the files. We leave in thirty."

With a nod, "Yes, Sir." I turn and head out, meeting Rollins in the hall, other STRIKE team members head into the Directors office, body bags in hand. "Rollins, depart in thirty, grab your gear, notify the crews."

"You got it!" He responds. His attention turning off of me turns the STRIKE team cleaning up the bodies. "Move, men! Departure in twenty!"

Documents in hand I met the Director, Rollins and other STRIKE team members on the roof. Pierce's helicopter was waiting, fueled and ready to depart. Before stepping out onto the rooftop Pierce stops me. "I have left Praytor in charge of this site. He is going to get all systems transferred to a secure location, and back up and running. Project Legend goes into immediate affect, pull all STRIKE, gather up any from the Academy that you feel can be trusted."

"Yes, Sir." I say, nodding. "I will coordinate with Rollins." Director Pierce nods at me.

"Good. Contact Garret, that old dog may be on his last legs, but he has some worth, some contacts." With that he turns and heads out across the roof, I follow and we take off. The helicopter circling higher and higher. Out of habit I survey the land below, so much damage, yet, with the burning fires a new day, a new age will rise.

Rollins and I looked at one another the days events had come fast and heavy, but we had been prepared. I was sure that like myself, he was doing what he can to assess the damages to our ranks, trying to determine if and where our hands had been tipped and where the most supports will need to be sent. I foresaw that Rollins and I had many sleepless nights ahead of us as we worked to set up new safe houses, locate all weapons as well as any leaks within our organization. I sighed internally, allowing my exterior to remain hard and calm, mentally prepping myself for the insanity to come.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Happy reading! - Sevy14


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for continuing to read. I hope you like this story. Please, let me know what you think. - Sevy14

* * *

"Annie! Annie! Are you in here?" A voice cried out in panic, hurried steps accompanying the voice.

I look up, startled but my body was calm, with the craziness of the day my nerves had relapsed to their practiced muteness of my youth. "Yes?" I was surprised my voice did not quiver, but I supposed it was because I had yet to feel threatened physically. The voice attached to the rushing feet belonged to Willie Peetars, a security guard here at the lab.

"Oh good! I was worried you had left." He smiled, relieved. I was unsure as to why.

With a shake of my head, "No, still work to do." I say, offering a smile. "Besides, my superior has not sent me home yet." I looked at Mr. Peetars, he stood in the door, his presence looming. "Are they sending people home?"

"No. Some of the nurses saw you walking back here, said you looked… Off." He crossed his arms as he said this.

I offered him a small smile and shrug of my shoulders. "I am not quite sure what to make of the events of today. I do not have the same background as all of you." I saw this waving my hands about. "I just know I have people to see." I shuffle a few papers before grabbing 5 patient folders and rising. Mr. Peetars doesn't move at first. He steps back and out of my way. I make my way down the hall towards one of my patients, turning, "Thank you for checking on me."

"Not a problem Annie. One can never be too safe on day like today." He says, following me.

I tried to not feel unnerved by what he said or by the fact that he was following me. "No, I suppose you're right."

I make my rounds, going from patient to patient, talking with them and doing what I can to make them comfortable. Each one asking about what's going on. Deciding that honesty is the best policy I tell them that I do not know, and apologize.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Happy reading! - Sevy14


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for continuing to read my story. Enjoy! - Sevy14

* * *

It had been a week since the day SHEILD fell. I had gone on with my normal work routine. We all had. Although whispers still happened, the nurses station was full of rumors, fear, mistrust, confusion and anger. I did what I could to avoid my coworkers, choosing to focus on my work and not rumors. I had lived so much in fear that I found a calmness in the anxiety produced by my work environment. Where others struggled to keep it together, I was able to make it through each shift, no tears, no shaking, no shifty glances when someone new came in. I had lost five patients this week due to errors made by unnerved doctors and nurses. I was not the only one who had lost patients, but I felt as though I was the only who cared. Maybe I was the only one who was not yet jaded. I had been sure to report my suspicions as well as the errors that led to the deaths of my patients to my superior, there was no room for error, not when caring for others, and especially not in Director Pierce's mind. That had been pounded into our heads during training when each one of us started here. Compromise and excuses were not allowed, errors that could have been avoided should be, if not, you may find that you are no longer working at the lab. Rumors floated about when someone disappeared, but no one ever knew where they went and they never returned. The hush, hush that surrounded employees no longer working here always seemed odd to me, but I am not one to verbalize my thoughts on this matter. My life experiences taught me to not stick my head in a situation like that.

Our head security guard, Mr. Willie Peetars was always around ever since SHEILD fell. He made my skin crawl and I did what I could to ignore him or steer clear of him. But I felt his eyes on me, watching. I couldn't recall if he had been around as much before SHEILD fell or not. Other nurses were attracted to him, fawning over him. In the locker room they gushed about his physique and what he must look like beneath his uniform. I never entertained thoughts such as those, they did me no good, nor my patients. But it was amusing to hear them go on and on about him. I was sure he knew about their attraction to him, and to some of the other security guards here, my peers were not secretive and certainly they weren't subtle. I'd smile, more to myself than anyone else, when they'd pretend to fall into him or brush past him. It was all rather amusing, their behavior. It was as though they were teenage girls falling head over heels at the feet of the star quarter back. That was something I did find odd about the Lab. The doctors were made up of varying ages, but the nurses, security guards and other support staff were predominately 35 and under, why that was, I did not know. But I had always found that strange, typically in hospitals or recovery centers the nurses spanned the ages, old, young, and somewhere in between, but no here.

It had been a week since SHEILD fell when Director Pierce and his top STRIKE team landed and made themselves at home. I had just started my shift when the news filtered through that the Director was here. Katie came rushing into the back office where I was located, breathless, apparently she had taken it upon herself to alert everyone that the Director was here. Leaving my office behind her quickly disappearing form I checked on two of my patients, the rest were at physical therapy, and so I decided to head to the main nurses station, just to check in and see if anyone required assistance. Due to the passing of five of my patients, I had way more free time than I was accustomed too on my shifts. I was always good about staying on top of my paperwork and so this left me with such excess that I was able to care for many more patients, assisting with check-ins, allowing some of my coworkers to get caught up. It would not bode well for anyone if Director Pierce discovered some were behind on updating their charts and the files online.

"Katie." I said, nodding toward her as I leaned over the counter at the nurses station. I noticed she was still out of breath but her breathing had evened out a little bit since I'd seen her a few moments ago.

"Hey Annie." She said, offering a slight nod back. The other nurses were less friendly, Katie had always been kind, nice even, but I did not feel as though I would be able to count her as a friend, none of them really. She was just a courteous person, Katie was nice to everyone. I lived quite the isolated life.

"So, how are things, good?" Her eyes darted past me and around before she leaned closer. I too leaned in, matching her movement.

"The Director is here, and I heard," she looked about again, her pause making it more dramatic than it needs to be in my opinion, "That he is having his people check our database, our files, and the staff." While kind, Katie was also dramatic. Her ability to turn anything into a dramatic situation was something to be applauded, but it was also incredibly annoying at times, amusing too.

I raised my eyebrows, not sure why that was news worthy of whispering. "Oh… Well I guess it is a good thing I am not behind in updating anything." Shrugging as I answered.

One of the other nurses said, muttering under her breath, "Of course you are." The nurses about her smiled, not bothering to hide their attitude towards me.

But I did not respond, or bother to acknowledge their immaturity because my attention drawn down the hall. I was confused at first, why were patients, doctors, support staff and nurses pulling quickly to the side. My confusion quickly dissipated when I saw Director Pierce striding quickly down the hall, his top STRIKE team agents behind him. I will be honest, it was quite a sight, drafted by such intimidating men, dressed all in black, lend to the airs about Director Pierce. His head held high, shoulders back, confident, strong and in charge. It was clear he was here for a reason and no one was going to stop him from getting what he came for. The nurses had yet to notice what I had and I stood back, taking my arms off the counter as they entered the space, the nurses still whispering about Director Pierce and his STRIKE team agents. They were still talking to themselves, their backs to the Director and his men. I stood watching, unsure as to what would occur. Director Pierce surveyed the nurses before him, his eyes landing on me briefly, I stared back, I knew my eyes were wide, and gulped. I did what I could to keep my breath steady. His eyes were like Fathers, a cool coldness that made shivers run down my spine. I could not look away, they held me captive in the frigid depths.

Clearing his throat, "Ladies."

I watch as Katie turns, her mouth drops and she rises, quickly. The others turn, scattering to the left and right, leaving Katie front and center, alone to answer to Director Pierce. Fear and shock instantly hung in the air behind their dispersing forms. "Director Pierce, Sir." She stammers. Katie's fingers were behind her back fidgeting.

Director Pierce looks her over and then does the same to the nurses to his left and right, his eyes never look at me, for that, I was grateful. "Surely you all have something to do instead of stand her and gossip about… Me." It was not a question, nor a statement really, an observation? I was not sure, but the message was loud and it was clear. 'Back to work, cease gossiping, it is not tolerated.'

Nodding, "Y-Yes, Sir." Katie said. Grabbing her files she turned and offered me a worried look, beads of sweat had formed on her forehead due to nervousness, before walking out of the nurses station and away from the hall. Following her suite, the other nurses departed, quickly, their shoes squeaking, clothes swishing as they hurried away. Leaving me there, alone.

Director Pierce looks at me and I at him. His calculating eyes ate me alive. "Do you not have something to do as well, Miss…? His eyebrows raised slightly as if to dare me to disobey his unspoken command to get back to work.

I shake my head attempting to breathe steady, "No, Sir. I uh, I have done my rounds for this hour and am all caught up with my paperwork and database updating."

He raises his head slightly, "I see…" Director Pierce does not say anything else and the silence sits between us.

I clear my throat, nervous. "I uh, also lost five patients this week so my load is light as of right now."

At this revelation he nods, "You must be Annabell McCoy." He knows my name… How does he know my name? That can't be a good thing, right? With his recognition of my name based off of what I had told him, he clearly knew the staff at this hospital, that cannot be a good thing.

I try not to balk at him, the question of how does he know my name goes through my mind again and again. Why and how does he know my name? "Y-Yes Sir, yes I am."

Quiet reigns, aside from the beeping of machines, the coughing and groans of patients about us. "Perhaps you could direct me to your head of security Miss McCoy."

Nodding, as if I even had a choice, "Yes, right this way Sir." I turn and lead them down the hallway. I walked quickly, aware of the men behind me, not just Director Pierce. It had not escaped my attention that they were wearing weapons, guns and other weapons I could not identify. Their presence was hard to ignore, it was as though their personas took up the room, pulling the air out. Stopping just before Willie Peetars door, "I am not sure if he is in or making a round."

Director Pierce smiled, but it did not meet his eyes. "I'm sure we will manage, thank you."

I nodded, sensing that was my cue to leave. I turned and walked down the hall, my patients and office in a different direction completely, but I didn't care. As I departed I heard the Director knock. When he did not receive an answer I heard him say, "Rumlow get me in there." I did not turn around or slow my pace.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Happy reading! - Sevy14


	5. Chapter 5

Glad you've stuck around. Enjoy the chapter. - Sevy14

* * *

My shift had ended with no other run ins with Director Pierce, his STRIKE team and thankfully Willie Peetars, which was weird, but refreshing after his constant presence over the past week. I finished up my reports and updated the system, clearing my work station and locking everything up, I gathered my belongings and locked the door, thankful to escape this evening without another run in or patient dying. I walked out, saying goodbye to my patients. Stopping to wish Katie a good rest of her shift as she still had more to do before she was finished up and able to go home. Unlike civilian hospitals, if you weren't done with your paperwork or database work, your shift was not over. I made my way downstairs, opting to take the stairwell. Hearing loud voices I stop, moving back against the wall I don't move, I cannot, paralyzed instantly. I recognize immediately that I am not supposed to be hearing these voices. I turn back, thinking that if I can just get to the door I will be okay, that no harm was done. Grasping the door I pull it open, but it does not open smoothly from this side as it did from, it rakes across the cement floor and I tense up, stopping. My heart beating quickly I listen for the voices but they too have stopped. I stand there, still, tensed and praying that it was just a misunderstanding.

"Who's up there?" I hear a loud male voice yell. Closing my eyes I breathe out. "I repeat, who is up there?" Again they call out, voices loud and echoing in the stairwell. "Identify yourself."

I do, meekly though. "Annabell McCoy." It is silent for a moment. "I am a nurse… I-My shift is over I wanted to go home." I wait for a voice to answer me but one does not. A sound happens behind me and I turn, my hand falling away from the door, it shuts, silent as I turn, coming face to face with one of Director Pierce's STRIKE team members.

"Ah!" I scream out dropping my keys, my hand goes to my chest as if to clutch my frightened heart, startled by his presence behind me. He does not flinch or even acknowledge that I had screamed in his face. My heartbeat is now frantic due to rattled nerves, and I look up at him, while not tremendously tall, his height was still much taller than mine. I look at him, his eyes observing me, taking in my movements and probably reading my every facial movement, or my mind.

"Bring her down here Agent Rollins." A voice rides up the stairwell commanding the man in front of me to take me to those waiting below. I shook my head. I do not want to go, but what choice do I have. He steps to the side indicating for me to move past him and down the stairs. I look up at him, nervous. I bend down and pick up my keys before rising again and looking at the tall STRIKE team agent once more before moving past him, slowly. I make my way down the stairs as slow as I can, hoping to delay whatever I come to face on the levels below. It occurs to me that the voice who had commanded Agent Rollins to retrieve me was Director Pierces. This revelation made my skin crawl with goose bumps, what was going on?

Three flights down we come upon Director Pierce and his STRIKE force team and Willie Peetars. What the…?! I did a double take, Willie had a bloodied face, his nose was clearly broken and one of his eyes was swollen shut. I was sure that whatever… Whatever I had unwittingly stumbled upon was not good. I looked over at Director Pierce, wide eyed and afraid. Whatever Willie had done it wasn't good, but I couldn't imagine what he could be into that would get him in this situation. I tried not to stare at him, but it was hard to look away. My heart hurt for the man, regardless of the creepy and unsettling vibes he gave me, no one deserved to take a beating like this, especially not in a dim stairwell, surrounded by the death, hope, and fading life of a hospital. The men about Director Pierce were watching me. Each one appeared to look calm and at ease with my coming into their view but the situation clearly showed that it was anything but calm. One of them, with dark hair, black, like his piercing eyes, stood intimidating and strong between Director Pierce and myself, I looked away, the intensity of his gaze was too great.

"Miss McCoy." Director Pierce says, his voice even, his eyes roaming over me, taking in my nervous demeanor.

Nodding. "Director Pierce, Sir." I say, my eyes going from him to Willie and back again. The regret of not taking the elevator stabbing me in the gut and making my stomach ache.

He smiles a small smile that unnerved me, it was false and the kindness that it was supposed to share did anything but. "So…" I look at him, heart racing, breathing wild and unsteady. "What a dilemma you have put us in my dear." I don't speak, nodding at him or his statement, I was not exactly sure. So I only look at him, trying to breathe steady and willing for this to be over, that or for it to be nothing but a horrible nightmare. But I knew that this was not a nightmare, it was real, very real. He gave me a once over, observing me with cool eyes, "What did you see, Miss McCoy."

I shake my head, "Nothing. I did not hear anything, just-just," I stammered, nervous, "…Heard voices and I stopped walking and turned around." The Director nods, as if what I said was an acceptable answer, but I don't think it was.

To my left Willie utters something unintelligible, the only thing I could understand was my name. I look at him to see him looking at me, the one eye that can open tearing a hole through me. I do not know what he said and I look at him confused. One of the men puts a finger in Willie's face, "Be quiet!" Willie does not speak again but moves his head back, shaking it, I think at me. I look at him a moment longer before that voice, repeating himself, telling Willie to 'Be quiet' causes me to break eye contact.

With that command shaking me from my eye contact with Willie, Director Pierce redirects my attention by clearing his throat. "What exactly did you hear, Miss McCoy." His piercing eyes unnerved me even more.

Again shaking my head, nervous bile building up in my throat, gut wrenching, twisting about. "I did not hear anything specific. I just heard loud voices and I-I stopped moving and tried to go back in the building." That's it. That's all. I wanted to say but I knew that would do me no good. Clearly whatever it is I stumbled upon was not something I was not about to get out of, not easily in any event.

"I see…" Director Pierce says. He looks from me to Willie. "Well I guess that is a good thing is it not?" I don't know if I was supposed to answer him so I don't, I just look at him, to Willie and back again. Looking me over one more time Director Pierce sighs. "Agent Rumlow, ensure that Miss McCoy gets home."

Thankful to be allowed to leave, but dreading going anywhere with one of these men, I shake my head. "Oh no, it's alright I-I can make it home by myself…" The Director looks at me. Looking at him, I continue, "Really, I have yet to miss the bus, if I go now I can catch it."

The Director smiles but the smile does not reach his eyes. "I am sure you can Miss McCoy, but Agent Rumlow will be escorting you home tonight none the less. Unless that is a problem… Is it?" His eyes sharpen as he offers one final question my way.

"No it is not. I just did not want to be an inconvenience is all. I am sorry if I offended you that was not-" I began to ramble, an annoying habit of mine that occurs when I start to feel anxious and scared.

"It is not an inconvenience Miss McCoy." Director Pierce says and I nod at him. I don't move waiting. "On your way Miss McCoy." The Director says, tone sharp.

"Oh! Yes. Sorry." I say. I look at Willie one last time, worried for him and back to the Director. "Good night Director Pierce." I make my way past Director Pierce, heart racing due to my nerves. The men move out of the way as I move past all of them and begin to make my way down the stairs. One of them breaks away from the pack and begins to follow behind me, Agent Rumlow I surmised. His features were sharp and calculating. He was the man with dark black hair and piercing eyes that cut through me when I looked at him a few moments earlier. As I reached the next level Director Pierce's voice rang out.

"Oh and Miss McCoy?" I stop and look up, listening. "Nothing you saw or heard tonight should be repeated… Ever." His tone left me no question as to what could happen to me if I were to talk about the events of tonight. I did not want to end up with injuries like Willie.

With a nod that I realized Director Pierce could not see. "Yes! Of course Director." Obviously I was not going to talk to anyone about this discussion, about what I saw, poor Willie. I did NOT want to end up like him.

"Good." Was the only response from the Director. Agent Rumlow's hand came up on my upper back, causing me to jump and I looked back and over at him. His frozen face left me no question about my options. He pushed me softly forward and indicated with a hand for me to start moving down the stairwell again. I did as commanded, thinking how weird this entire situation was and how much I just wanted for it to be over and for my involvement to be completely forgotten.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Happy reading! - Sevy14


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you like it. - Sevy14

* * *

Somehow my legs had the strength to make it down the stairs and into the parking garage. Exiting I looked about and then began to make my way across the large space towards the elevator on the other side. My adrenaline was pumping, nerves on edge after the events in the stairwell and then having to be tailed by a member of the elite STRIKE force team. Lost in my thoughts, Agent Rumlow's voice rang out into the quiet, startling me, forcing me to jump. Turning to face him he had a strange look on his face, perhaps he was confused at my startled jump, who knows.

"This way Miss McCoy." Pausing a moment I looked at him before moving his way.

"The bus stop is that way, Agent Rumlow." I say this, pointing towards the other direction, with my thumb in the opposite direction. I observe him give me a curt nod.

"The car is this way Miss McCoy." He responded back to me as he walked towards the black expedition.

"Oh." Was all I could muster as an answer. That does make sense. I could not see one of the Directors STRIKE team taking the bus, although it would be an amusing sight to see. He reached the car and opened the door to the passenger side. I slipped past him, my small body pressed as far as I could into the hardness of the expeditions exterior as to not come into contact with him. I was sure this did not go unnoticed by his sharp eyes. My body screamed at our proximity, the nerves and anxiety building up made me too tense. Once in, he shut the door with a crisp finality. I let that go, too tired at this point to have my anxiety go any higher, I just wanted to eat and go to bed, maybe watch some mindless television.

The ride home was uneventful. I watched as we slipped pass security. Once the guard saw the man I was with they did not even ask him for any further evidence of who he was or who I was. I had never gotten through all of the security check points going to and from the lab as fast as I had tonight. I looked at him after we had gotten through the final check point, somewhat in awe that he had the ability to forgo security protocol and were driving away from the lab, his speed increasing.

"What?" He asked, his eyes never leaving he road. His voice was rough as gravel, but I did not feel threatened by it… Currently.

"I… That was fast." Was all I could manage to squeak out.

"Fast? What do you mean?" His voice was gravelly and I watched as he shifted a bit in his seat and then adjusted the rear view mirror of the car. He did not look at me.

"Through security." Obviously, I thought. What else could I mean? "It takes forever to get through, normally." I guess I was a bit in shock by the speed it took. SHEILD was always efficient about its processes but they were thorough, which meant that they took their time checking people's identification.

"Hm. Never noticed." Was all he said. That was the end of our conversation. I was not sure if or what I could have said in response to that statement.

I watched the buildings of the city go by as he sped through. We were a little more than halfway to my loft before I realized I had not given him direction. "Uh do you need to know my address?"

With a shake of his head, "No." He answered.

I sat back, "Oh… Okay." I looked at him before looking out the window again. A minute passed. "So you know where I live then?"

"Yes." He responded.

Again I nodded, "Right…" Of course he knew where I lived, he was STRIKE, only the Lord knows what they know about me. It made me feel a little uncomfortable to think that he just knew where I lived. It donned on me that anyone with the access that he had could see my address. They could see everything, they could know everything about me. The realization made me sick. I sat back further in my seat and stared out the window, the familiar buildings and people out at this time racing by.

Finally after driving for a little while longer we slowed and pulled in front of my building. I looked over at him, "Um… You aren't allowed to park here, it is a red zone." I say, pointing at the sign in front of the car.

He turns to look at me and pulls the key out of the ignition, "Let's go." He does not even bother to acknowledge what I had said. Agent Rumlow exits the car. I look at him. Before I am able to open the door and get out he is around the car and opening the door. "Miss McCoy." He says, his gravely voice rakes over me.

"You really are not supposed to park here." I say as I exit the vehicle. He does not respond or even acknowledge that I spoke. As we begin to walk up the steps, Mr. Leon the manager and owner of the apartments opens the front door and steps out.

"Hey! Hey! Annie that's not a parking spot! Move. Your. Car." He says, his voice ringing out loudly.

I look up at Mr. Leon, "I know, I know. I told him that." I say stopping to look from Agent Rumlow to Mr. Leon, exasperated and slightly annoyed.

Agent Rumlow's hand comes to rest on my back and softly pushes me forward. I look at him, brows furrowed. "The car is fine." He says offering Mr. Leon a look. I move forward begrudgingly.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. It is not. You have to move it now. I will call the cops on you…" Mr. Leon says, shaking a finger in our direction. Agent Rumlow keeps pushing me forward and I move up the stairs towards Mr. Leon. I give him an apologetic glance. "Look, Annie, if the car does not get moved it's on you, not him. He's your guest. That car has to be moved."

Nodding as I am ushered past him. "No please don't Mr. Leon, I told him. I told him." I pause and look at Agent Rumlow turning, "Please move your car he can evict me from the building because of this. Please… Agent Rumlow." He does not answer me, instead keeps walking forward towards the elevator.

As the elevator door opens and Agent Rumlow gently pushes me in and he steps in behind me we both turn. He looks at Mr. Leon, "Call the police. We will be in apartment 2B." He directs Mr. Leon. With that the door closes. I look at Agent Rumlow, gaping a bit at him. He turns his head to look at me but he does not say anything and I don't speak, thinking that it has not done me good yet, so there's no point in doing so right at this moment.

As the door opens to my floor I say, "If I get evicted because you would not move your car I am going to be so pissed off.

He only nods, curtly. Obviously my threat of anger did nothing. "After you Miss McCoy."

I look at him as I exit the elevator. "I think I am good from here, thank you for ensuring that I make it home Agent Rumlow." I toy with my keys as I look up at him.

"I need to verify that your apartment is clear." He says, unmoving.

"Oh… Okay." Why I think, I mean, who would be in my apartment? I say and walk to my door. I unlock it and open it. I go to step through but he puts an arm on my shoulder and holds me back. I look at him and then watch as he enters, I go in behind him, gently shutting the door. I observe him as he opens the hall closet, goes to the kitchen, then to the restroom, into my room and I hear him opening my closet and then walking into the back bathroom. The curtain on my balcony was open so he did not need to go out there and investigate. I wanted to say 'You done?' but I held my tongue.

Finally finished he looks about one last time before walking past me. "Looks clean."

I look at him, nodding. Obviously… I mean why wouldn't it be? I sigh, exhaustion taking over my body. I turn when I hear a vibration and reach into my purse and pull my phone out, but it is still. I look over at him, clearly the phone belonging to him. He answers it, "Yes." A pause as he listens and I watching him. Again he answers, "Yes. Yes understood Sir." I nod, more to myself. 'Sir' who did he answer to aside from Director Pierce. Which one of the men in the stairwell was his boss. He snaps the phone shut and opens the door and then pauses, "I am moving the car, open the door for me when I get back."

I balk at him, my mouth going slack jawed. "Get back?" What… Why… He was not staying here I thought emphatically to myself.

He does not offer a nod or anything, "Open the door when I knock." Was all he said as he headed out, not even turning to look in my direction. The door shuts firmly behind him.

Staring at it I am lost, confused about the turn of events and why he is returning. "This whole thing is so weird." I say out loud and move to the back of the apartment. Typically I do not leave my front door unlocked but tonight I would, at least until Agent Rumlow gets back.

Shutting my bedroom door and locking it, but feel silly as I was pretty sure a simple lock could not keep that man out of anything. I throw my purse on the bed and undress, and move to the bathroom to turn on the water. I let the hot water run over my body, the tingling of its hotness turning my skin red feels good after a shift like today. Clearly the night was not going to get any better. Washing off the gunk, the germ residue and God only knows what else made its way onto my skin I sigh, enjoying the moment of aloneness. A few more minutes pass and I turn off the water and step out into the cool air of my apartment. Wrapping myself up in a towel I try my body and wrap up my hair. The hot water now cool upon my drying skin. Even though it was a short shower, I felt so much better, tired, but the exhaustion did not ache in my bones, it was merely in my muscles. I peak my head out of the bathroom into my room, alone. Quickly I scoot across the floor to my closet and pull out a tank top, sweats, socks, and a sweatshirt. I don them, faster than I normally would. With a sigh I take a few deep breaths in, and out.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

In and out.

In. And out.

Putting my body towel back in the bathroom I pull my sweatshirt over my head and then put my hair back up in the towel, hoping that the minimal time it was down it had not drenched my sweatshirt completely. After a few more deep breaths I open the bedroom door to find Agent Rumlow standing there.

"Feel better Miss McCoy?" He says. The gravel in his voice rolled through my body immediately.

I felt the blush of blood racing to my cheeks and I stepped out of my room and looked at him, after looking around the room. With a shy nod, "Yes I do. Thank you!" Unsure of what else I was supposed to say I leave it at that and look at him. We stand there awkwardly, looking at one another.

He sniffs, I was not sure why or what that was about. "I suppose you are hungry then?" He asks. The question seemingly material and not one borne out of digging for information.

I had not contemplated food since we first left the Lab. "Oh yes! I am." The run in with Director Pierce and as a result Agent Rumlow escorting me home made me completely forget. I move towards the kitchen, doing what I can to keep a healthy distance of space between us. "Are you going to eat something? I was going to make a ham sandwich."

"No. I am fine." He says. He does not thank me for the offer. I think that is rude, but my thinking relents, perhaps in work mode he cannot eat. "Well are you thirsty?" I ask, curious if he can imbibe or intake anything while he's working.

"I am fine. Thank you for inquiring Miss McCoy." He turns away from me and goes to the balcony, and looks out.

"Okay…"I mutter to myself. As I move about and get my supplies for sandwich making I am reminded of his car. "So did the police tow your vehicle? Am I going to be evicted? Mr. Leon can be a real stickler about rules, he even tried to tow an ambulance once…. It was insane." I am rambling again, oops! I have got to try and stop. Just because I am nervous does not mean I should keep going. That is a daily thought and grown a bit. "So… Will you be staying here all night?

Agent Rumlow nods, "Yes. On Director Pierce's orders."

I nod. "So your superior is going to question me tomorrow then…? I am in some sort of trouble?" I ask, looking over at him while I spread mayo and honey mustard on the sandwich.

"My superior?" He asks. I think the tone would be considered incredulous coming from anyone else, but coming from him, but I am not quite sure what it would be described as.

Nodding, I turn, placing the finished sandwich on the island behind me as I turn back around and begin cleaning up my food and the mess of crumbs created. "Yes, your boss, he wants you to stay here….? I have not done anything wrong, can you tell him, please?"

"Yes, Director Pierce gave me the order." He gave me this look that wanted to make me shrink back into myself, shriveling up like a long legged bug that has died.

"But can you tell your superior please? I did not do anything, just wanted to walk down the stairs and go home after my shift." I say, looking at him and then taking a bite out of my sandwich.

The look he offers me cuts through me, "I answer only to Director Pierce." He says, the tone in which he says that I think is supposed to make me feel impressed… And terrified, which it did. To only answer to Director Pierce means you are not only accomplished, but high up there in the grand scheme of superior officers and ranking officials. Who was this guy?

Nodding, "Ah… Okay. Well thank you." Agent Rumlow nods and then rises and walks over to the balcony and opens the sliding door, to step out.

I munch away on my sandwich, watching him. Clearly he is well muscled, built proportionately. "You never answered my question Agent Rumlow." I say in between bites. He does not turn right away and I almost repeat myself before he turns and answers me.

"What question Miss McCoy?" His tone was not sharp or threatening, not even tired, bored than likely. Surely this was not how he wanted to spend his night, babysitting.

"Uh… If you would talk to your superior-" He cuts me off mid-sentence.

"What do you mean by superior?" He says, the gruff on his voice rippled across the room, slapping me in the face.

Looking at him for a moment my mouth still open where I had left off speaking. "I… I know you said you answer to Director Pierce, but I thought that…" I ceased speaking, not exactly sure what I thought or if I could vocalize it. I looked at him opting to not continue that line of speaking and thinking at the moment. Probably what was safest for me.

"I did say that Miss McCoy." He answers, the gruffness of his voice gone and now replaced with a silkiness that slithered into my ears. Somehow it was far more unnerving and offsetting than the gravelly gruffness in his voice previous. I did not answer him and he continued, somewhat surprising me. "Agent Rumlow." I nod slightly, well duh, I already knew that. "I am the head of STRIKE." I feel my jaw drop momentarily, snapping it shut after I realize I had yet to swallow my bite of food.

Head of STRIKE… I swallow my food. "Like the head of the entire organization… All of the STRIKE agents?" I ask. Surely that would not be, why would Director Pierce ask someone like that to babysit me?

He turns and moves again out towards the balcony, "Yes." As he steps out on to the balcony he continues, "Finish your sandwich Miss McCoy. You need to rest, tomorrow will be a long day for you."

"Ok." I say, still a bit in shock at his revelation. Agent Rumlow He does not turn or acknowledge me. I watch his back as I finish my food. I gulp down some water and run a sponge over the countertops and the sink. I walk towards my bedroom door, but stop just before and look back at Agent Rumlow, "Um, Agent Rumlow?"

"What?" He responds, not bothering to turn.

"I am not in trouble?" I ask, the thought just crossing my mind again and the nervousness rising up in my stomach again.

"Good night Miss McCoy." Was the only answer I receive.

I look at him for a second longer before moving through the door and into my bedroom. I turn and shut it, not bothering to lock it, what good what that do with a person like Agent Rumlow, I think with a slight huff.

I go about my typical before bed routine, brushing my teeth and washing my face. The events of the past week and of today. What was this world coming to? Why was Director Pierce here, what was he doing at the Lab? And why were they beating the absolute crap out of our security guard? What could Willie have done that would put him in a situation like that? My mind races and I struggle to find sleep. But eventually the events and stresses of the day catch up with me and I feel the tired pull of exhaustion seep through my bones, slowly drawing me into sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Happy reading! Please let me know what you think. Don't be a stranger. - Sevy14


	7. Chapter 7

You're back! Thanks for returning! Happy reading! - Sevy14

* * *

I awoke with a start, my body jerking into consciousness. In an instant, the events from the previous night flooded my brain and I laid back down, groaning, my hands running over my face. I listened for any sounds but heard none. Throwing the covers off of the bed, I rose and walked to the bathroom, using it quickly. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. As I ran the bristles over my teeth it occurred to me that I had gone into survivor mode. My body going through the motions, speaking and acting as if everything is normal, but it wasn't. Every thing was far from normal. Director Pierce had come to the Lab, that was not abnormal, as the Director of SHEILD he could go anywhere and show up at anytime. But the event that I walked into last night was not normal. There was something seriously bad going on, bad by my standards but obviously approved by Director Pierce, maybe it was Willie who was doing something bad… But still…. Once done brushing my teeth I changed into clean clothes, a new pair of sweats, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt. Taking a few deep breaths I steadied myself as I listened for any signs of movement on the other side of the door, but still, I heard nothing. Taking one final last breath I turn the doorknob and pull the door open. Stepping through I look to the left towards the kitchen and then to the right, sitting there on a chair that had been moved to the corner to find that Agent Rumlow was looking at me.

"Oh!" I say, bringing my hand to my chest. "I did not know you were still here." I say, looking at him from the doorway.

He rises looking at me, "Eat. We leave when you are done."

In shock, his words not what I expected. I look at him. "What?" I shake my head.

"Eat. Then we leave." He looks at me. "Move!"

I jump and move towards the kitchen. I open the refrigerator and look inside. My mind racing at the suddenness of my estimated time of leaving this place, it's just like high school all over again. I reach in and grab some cream cheese. Slicing a bagel I pop it in the toaster. Thinking I might be gone for most of the day I turn and look at Agent Rumlow, to find that he is observing me, standing with his back to the wall, arms crossed over his chest, face seemingly indifferent. "Uh… Will I be back at all or should I bring food with me?"

He shrugged, "Do what you want." He does not answer my question which frustrates me, but I let it go. Thinking maybe he is not able to or maybe he does not know, I have no clue, but a little guidance would be great.

Huffing I turn around and begin slicing up apples, just to snack on later. My bagels pop up and I spread the cream cheese on them, slicing another bagel I spread peanut butter and some jam across it and slide it into a bag. The apple slices too go into a baggie. Opening the refrigerator I grab the baby carrots and take them out. Rinsing them with water I put them in a baggie too. I put the carrots back in the fridge. Pulling some Goldfish out of the cupboard I make two baggies. I put the food in a paper bag and grab two bottles of water.

I look at Agent Rumlow, who is still observing me. "Just a second, I am going to go grab a jacket and put on some shoes. Okay?"

He does not answer me so I move past him back into my room. I grab a black zip up jacket from my closet. Pulling out my Doc Martins I slip on a pair of socks and drop my feet in them, tying them up I rise. Grabbing my purse I go through it to make sure that I have everything. A phone, check. My charger, check. Some chap stick, a hair tie, and a notebook and pen. I almost head out but then turn and get a word search off of a book shelf. Turning off the bedroom light I walk out past Agent Rumlow.

"Let me just grab my food and water and I'm ready." I look at him as I move past him.

Agent Rumlow reaches for his pocket and pulls out a phone. He presses a button and holds the phone up to his ear. "It's me. We're leaving in five. Yeah!"

I grab the lunch bag and waters, throwing them in my purse. I lift the strap up and pull it over my head. "Okay." I say looking at him. I watch him as he lifts himself up off the wall, "Oh! Did you lock the balcony door?" I ask him. He gives me a curt nod as he moves past me towards the front door. "Good. Thank you." I move behind him, as he opens the door I move past him and step out into the hall, I give a quarter turn and as he steps out and past me I move up to the door to lock it.

I walk behind him down the hall. We step into the elevator, pressing the main floor I watch the doors close. My heart starts that familiar fast beat as my anxiety kicks up. I can feel Agent Rumlow's energy behind me, the intensity and heat took up all the breathing space in the elevator. I was thankful when the elevator doors dinged to signal their opening. The fresh air that hit my face was relieving. We stepped out, walking through the front corridor, past some of my neighbors and other building dwellers. They gawked at Agent Rumlow and I as we passed, I felt my cheeks burning from the redness that was forming upon them. I can only imagine what they will whisper amongst themselves, I shake my head to cause that thought to tumble from it. I shouldn't focus on that, I have bigger things to focus on right now. Like where am I going? How long will I be there? I have a shift at the Lab today, I cannot miss my shift, my patients need me.

Once we exit the building Agent Rumlow immediately moves past me, taking the lead. I follow him down the block and around the corner. There were three vehicles waiting in the alley before us. Agent Rumlow leads me to the car in the middle, he opens the back passenger door and stands back, looking at me. That was my cue to get in, I pause briefly and glance backwards towards the alley opening, but I knew there was nowhere to go, nowhere to run. So I move past him and hop in. Agent Rumlow moves around the car door and goes to sit down, he looks at me and I slide over. I bump into someone, startling me.

"Oh I'm-" My voice shuts off, my start at seeing Director Pierce stripping the words from my tongue. "Director Pierce… Sir." The car door slams shut and I jump.

"Miss McCoy, put on your seatbelt." Director Pierce says. His voice is even and eyes lack the intensity they had the previous night. But I still felt like a trapped lamb before a pack of wolves.

Nodding at him I reach over my shoulder and grab the seatbelt, buckling it. My anxiety was pulsing at ten. I look forward out the front of the car, doing what I can to ignore Director Pierce and Agent Rumlow sitting on either side of me. The two of them were breathing steady. The pack of black expeditions made their way out of the alley and onto the busy city street. We'd been driving, winding through the streets for about five minutes before Director Pierce spoke.

"Agent Rumlow informed me that you did nothing but question him, eat, and sleep last night. Do you do nothing for yourself once you get off your shift Miss McCoy?"

I shrug, "I was tired. It has been a long week, besides, I was drained after…" Thoughts of Director Pierce's warning in the stairwell so I let the sentence I was speaking fall into the silence between us.

I had turned my head to speak to him, Director Pierce nodded at this, probably more out of social nicety than anything else. "What do you typically do? Watch the news, surf the internet, cross stitch?" That last bit rolls off his tongue snidely, he smirked more to himself than I, apparently amusing himself with his comment.

"I do not have cable, I only watch Netflix, Amazon, or on my Roku if it isn't acting up. I don't have internet right now." I look at him, he raises his eyebrows, surely feigning surprise. "I like to read and do crafts… But I do not cross stitch." I say as I turn my head facing forward again. The city races by. I realize I have no idea where we are going. I turn my head to ask, but the look Director Pierce gives me causes me to shut my mouth and think better of my intention.

We drive out of the city. No one in the car speaks. At least the city was pretty and the people interesting. I rarely had a chance to venture outside of the city. Although my nerves and adrenaline were raging at a high level within my body and my heart was beating steadily, I was still in survivor mode. I was still able to appreciate the view of the environment that we passed by. We slowed about thirty miles outside of the city. I realized that I was not going to make it back to my shift, at this realization I felt the intense heat that only comes when sweat is on its way.

"I am not going to work today, am I Director Pierce?" I say. I do not bother to look over at him or Agent Rumlow.

"What makes you say that Miss McCoy?" He responds, his voice low and event. Not gravelly like Agent Rumlow's but I was sure it could be just as deadly when he wanted it to be.

I turn my head to look at him for a second and then back forward. "I have no idea where we are going, certainly not to the Lab, nor to any other SHEILD site in the area that I've been to before."

"And what exactly would be the significance of that Miss McCoy?" His response was in the same tone as before.

I sighed, "You are taking me to a new place without blindfolding me Director Pierce." I look at him, this time holding my eyes upon his face. "I am obviously not going to be returning to work today… Or my home." That last part I say much quieter and less confidant than before.

He smiles, "That is quite perspective of you Miss McCoy." The Director does not offer anything other than that. I sigh at this and return my gaze to the front of the vehicle, and slough back, slightly. Trees loom before us but I am able to see a structure coming into view before us. We pull up to it, screeching to a halt. It is a cement building, no larger than a bathroom at a park. I realize it is the entrance to an underground facility. I wondered briefly how many places like this were around the city, surely more than one and for that matter, how many labs, probably a dozen.

Agent Rumlow gets out and I move to follow him. "Miss McCoy." Director Pierce's voice stops me. I turn and look at him, he shakes head. A moment later Agent Rumlow opens Director Pierce's door. The Director slides out. I slip out on the other side and close the door, looking about. Where the hell am I? A noise interrupts my thought and I turn, Agent Rollins is there, his arm points me towards the cement building and I walk that way, behind Agent Rumlow and Director Pierce. The Director pulls an identification card from his breast pocket inside of his suit jacket and holds it over a code reader of some kind. The doors slide open and we pass through. I am wedged between Agent Rumlow, who is behind me and Agent Rollins in front of me. I squeak when we begin to move downwards. I look about, slightly embarrassed. I realize I am clutching my bag tightly and loosen my grip slightly. Finally we reach the bottom to wherever we are, I step out after Agent Rollins, who directs me to the side and Director Pierce passes. Once he has gotten us through four more doors, down one more level after taking some shockingly steep stairs, we stop.

"Miss McCoy, would you wait here?" Director Pierce asks. Of course it isn't a question, I am in the middle of nowhere, in a building I do not have access to get my way out of. Of course I will wait here. Even in survivor mode my ability to be sarcastic can find its way to the surface and I fought the urge to roll my eyes and respond in a sarcastic fashion.

With a nod, "Of course Director." I enter the room. Turning I call out, "Director?"

He pauses, the patience in is face is forced, I almost felt guilty at stopping him, obviously he is on a time schedule. "Yes?" He does not hide his annoyance.

"I uh… I was wondering if it would be alright if I ate my breakfast now?" I ask. Looking from him to Agent Rumlow and back.

"Of course Miss McCoy." He answers. He turns away and strides quickly down the hall.

The door closes and I am left on my own. "Okay Annie…" I say to myself as if it would steady my nerves. But I knew from years of living in an abusive home, nothing was worse for ones mind than allowing ones self to be lulled into false security. I move and sit at the table in the middle of the room and open up my purse. Removing the bagel with cream cheese and a bottle of water I begin to chew and look around.

The room itself was nothing special. Art, like one would find in a hotel lined the walls. It had a large table, that I was eating at. In the corner a podium, for some odd reason and along one wall were leather chairs, which looked very comfortable. Other than that thought, it was bare, it had no personality. It gave me no clue as to what this place was, unfortunately. I just hoped that I did not end up like Willie Peetars. I munched away thinking about my patients, who would be put into my place to care for them. I hoped that they would do the job well, not just adequately and enough to get by. I took pride in the humanity with which I treated each patient, the care and kindness I showed them, I felt it was the least I could do, even if it was a different method than that of my peers. I'd finished my bagel and took a sip of water. Rising I throw the empty sandwich bag in the trashcan by the door and move to one of the leather seats. I was sure they were observing me, it was SHEILD, someone was always watching, which I suppose is both good and bad.

I pulled out my word search, thankful I had brought it. Now wishing I had also brought a book. Who knows how long the Director will keep me here. This word search was a new one, so I had only completed 2 pages. Happy that I had a lot to work through I started, taking my time to go through each word puzzle. At least two hours and passed since I had been left here and I really wished I had brought more to do. I had completed each of the word search puzzles. I was now going through the book again and finding words not on the lists provided. My boredom was slowly overtaking me and I longed to throw the door open and demand to speak to someone, anyone, but that would probably only earn me a beating, which I really did not want.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you think. Don't be a stranger. - Sevy14


	8. Chapter 8

Another day, another chapter! Glad you're back. - Sevy14

* * *

We made it to the back of the bunker and in to Director Pierce's office at this site. We entered and he moved around to his desk, clicking it on. Without looking up at me he said, "Agent Rumlow, report on Miss McCoy!"

"It is clear that she lived through abuse as a child or during her formative years, Sir." I say. When he doesn't answer or cease his movements I continue. "Her willingness to care for others and do what she can to ease pain is most likely from the abuse she experienced. She will ask questions but she will not push the limit. She is able to identify when she should cease speaking and only be seen. But she does attempt to ask prying questions that will offer her clues or advantage in finding out what her situation is."

Nodding, "Good." Director Pierce finishes typing and looks up at me, leaning back in his chair. "And your thoughts about her as a potential candidate for the program?" He looks at me, eyes calculating.

I look away and back again. "Outcome good, Sir. The contingency is who she would be paired with, Sir." He nods at me. "She will do well, her behavior and the way she was able to sleep deeply after last night stumbling across us in the stairwell shows that she will be able to take care of her bodies needs while under stress." I answer looking at him.

Rising, "You are dismissed Agent Rumlow. Go rest for a few hours, we will regroup and speak with Miss McCoy then."

I offer a curt nod in his direction, "Yes Director!" I turn and leave the room without a look back. I make my way through the winding hall and to the elevator. I reach my quarters quickly and allow myself to fall onto the bed. A few hours of sleep is all I need after being awake all night. Internally I scoff, 'What a boring assignment, like being a grunt all over again.' With that I focus my breathing, in and out, again and again and again until I feel the pull of sleep take me over.

* * *

A short one, but hey, that's how it is sometimes. Thanks for reading! - Sevy14


	9. Chapter 9

Well, I hope you're enjoying the story. Please don't be afraid to give me some positive feedback. Anything can help. -Sevy14

* * *

The rapping up on the door woke me. "Yeah?!" I exclaimed, annoyed from being awoken from my slumber. Still tired I rose, the blankets falling off of me as I stand.

"Director Pierce has requested you meet him in his office, Sir." The voice small, timid, it is not strong or confident. A grunt I assumed, probably new to the organization. I least I could hear the fear in his voice. New meat was always afraid when addressing me, I smiled at that, as I pulled clean pants on and a clean shirt over my body. I'd finished tying up my boots and grabbed my jacket and gun. A short knock, and quiet voice, "Sir?"

"What!" I growled. With a rough jerk I pulled the door open and pierced him with my gaze. The guard, a child, not even nineteen years old stepped back, the whites of his eyes wide and mouth ajar. He looked like a fish, unmoving, unspeaking. I glared down at him, and watched as he shrunk back away from me. Not giving him a second look I brushed past him, making my way down the hallway, the guards and other workers quickly stepping out of my way as I moved past them. I could hear the quick shuffle of the scared feet of the cowering guard trying to catch up with me. I picked up the pace and made it to the Directors office in minutes. The guards outside his door stood at attention as I reached them and knocked on the door. I opened the door, the Director looked up at me over his computer, not stopping his conversation on the phone. As I moved forward I heard feet move, I turned a quarter and gave a look at the young guard. He stopped, looked at the guards to his left and right and then stood at attention. Clearly he had no idea what he was supposed to do. I grunted.

"Go make yourself useful!" When he did not move I turned to face him fully. "Training room. Now." His wide eyes widen even further before he nodded and then turned quickly and strode away, almost a jog. I smirked and shook my head before turning and shutting the door. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Mason one of the training instructors telling him to whip the new kid into shape.

As I made it to stand before Director Pierce's desk he hung up the phone and typed something before looking at me. "I have decided to bring in some of the other girls." He said. I nodded, his statement did not require a verbal response. The girls in question were no doubt from the hospital. "Most of their history matches up with what we want for the program," he paused, "Although I am not sure how their relationship with Miss McCoy is." He frowned and rose, putting his hands in his pockets as he paced back and forth, eyebrows furrowed. "Thoughts?"

"Miss McCoy will be no concern for whoever she is placed with, Sir." I said, again. "It appeared from what I could gather from the security tape that she did not associate with the other nurses, aside from the one who primarily sits at the nurses station."

He nodded, "Yes, that is Katie. Katie Simpson." He stopped and looked at me. "Project Legend is incredibly important to us. It must work." I nodded, our eyes meeting. "Miss McCoy is coming here now, she will be the first to learn of Project Legend." I offer him a look, but say nothing. "Do you think it unwise to tell her, now?" He asks, returning the look.

I offer a shrug, "It is not my place to say Sir." He raises his eyebrows at me, "Do you believe she will comply or have to be forced to participate?" He did not answer right away, he continued to look at me, "The usual forms of persuasion will not work, she has no pets, no real friends, and as you saw from her file, it is unlikely she would care if something happened to her Mother or Father."

He stopped before his chair and leaned on it. With a nod, "Yes… Yes that is true. She, unlike the others," he said and waved his hand over the folders before him on his desk, "Will be hard to ensure if she chose to not do as I ask." He looks at me once more before pulling the chair and sitting down in it. "We shall find out, momentarily." I nod, knowing that he was not expecting, nor wanting me to give him an answer. Both Director Pierce and I turn our heads when there is a knock on the door.

The Director rises from his chair and comes around the desk and gives me a look. "Brock," I look at him, "At ease, there are no threats to us here."

I nod, "Yes, Sir."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Happy reading! Please let me know what you think. Don't be a stranger. - Sevy14


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for returning! - Sevy14

* * *

There was a click as the door was unlocked. I sat up, excited to finally, to hopefully, not have to be alone in this blast room any longer. It had to have been hours that they had left me in here to rot! In the time since they had dropped me here, I had finished my crossword puzzle, including going back over them to find words not in the word list. I had eaten some of my food, but was conscious to not eat all of it because I had no idea when I would be free of this place… or if I ever would. I pushed that thought from my mind with a shake of my head as a guard pushed the door open.

"Miss McCoy?" He said. His voice was low.

Nodding, "Yes. That's me." I answered, trying to sound light and not irritated that I had been sitting here for hours.

He gave me a once over before standing back, "Come with me."

I stood, "May I bring my belongings?" With SHEILD one could never be sure. I was hoping that I was not being led to slaughter for what I witnessed in the stairwell earlier.

"Yes. Come." When I did not move immediately he said, "Now."

I walked past the guard out of the room, stopped, and stepped out of the walking path of the guard as he walked out of the room I had just occupied. Stepping past me his pace picked up. Without a look back to see if I was following him he wound his way through the halls. I assumed that we walked for maybe five minutes, the expanse of this place impressed me. I wondered how SHEILD had been able to build this facility and others like it, that I assumed were around, as we passed long hallways on my right and left. We arrived at our final destination, the guard knocking on the door.

"Enter." A voice rang out. The guard pushed the door open and then stepped back, he gave me a look and then jerked his head towards the interior of the room. I walked past, suddenly feeling like the compound was bearing down on me, suffocating from the weight about me. As I enter I see Director Pierce standing there and Agent Rumlow. My stomach turned a bit, his stance and all around demeanor was intimidating. "Miss McCoy, thank you for joining me." Director Pierce said, again that smile, the false one that left me feeling uneasy

I offered a small smile, out of politeness. This was Director Pierce after all. "Of course Director." I thought to myself, 'not like I had a choice.'

"And how was your breakfast?" He asked. The question throwing me off, I looked at him momentarily, a pause in my throat before answering.

"It was filling, thank you." I responded. Interesting opening question, I thought to myself. I stood there, just inside the now shut door, looking from Director Pierce to Agent Rumlow, and they, looking at me. Their faces, of course, unreadable. Thinking to myself that it would be nice to learn that trick, I always had the unfortunate gift of wearing my features upon my face, no matter how hard I try to hid them.

"Miss MicCoy," Director Pierce said as he moved around his desk, pulling the chair out and sitting down. With an arm he gestured that I too, sit. I moved forward, looking at him and then Agent Rumlow once more before dropping down in one of the chairs before his desk. "I have been contemplating how to broach this conversation with you. It is after all, somewhat sensitive, but also, your response a curious contemplation for me."

I look at him. How could I, or anything associated with me be curious to him. I was a no one, with no special skills or reasons to be considered for anything. As he did not continue, I realized he was waiting for me to respond. "Okay… I uh, I am not sure what you are saying or what you are asking me, Director Pierce, Sir."

He sat forward, and opened a file, my file I realized. "Project Legend, have you heard of it?" I shake my head at him. He nods, and closes my file and folds his hands in his lap. Continuing on, "Project Legend is new, one that we are looking to initiate soon. I have reviewed some files and after doing so, determined that you are a viable candidate to participate, should you be willing."

The goose bumps were rising up my arms and that tingling feeling I used to get when some of Fathers less savory friends would come over for a night of drinking and drugs. Danger. Concern. Breathe Annie. Breathe. I smiled an awkward and uncomfortable smile at Director Pierce and adjusted myself in the seat. With a nod, "I am still not sure what Project Legend is, Sir." I say. Unsure of what else I was supposed to say to him, or if I was supposed to say anything.

Again, that sickeningly sweet smile was directed at me from the Director. "Miss McCoy, are you interested in a change?"

I look at him, confused. A change? "Change from what Sir?"

His leveled gaze settled on me, studying me. "From your current job."

I shook my head at him, "No, no not really, Sir. I quite like working at the Lab. I like my patients and…" I realized that perhaps that was not what he wanted to hear. His face did not change, but it seemed like the temperature in the room dropped. He did not speak, his eyes stayed fixed on me.

"I…" What could I say, I think. What I had said was true, I did not want a change. I loved working at the Lab, even with the creepiness of some coworkers and the unfriendliness of my fellow nurses. I cleared my throat and glanced back at Agent Rumlow over my shoulder. "Could you tell me more about Project Legend?" I give him a small smile, I could feel my heart beat rising as the nervousness and anxiety crept through my body.

He cocked his head before he answered, "You are not interested in advancement Miss McCoy?"

I shook my head. "I enjoy my work." Was all I said.

With a nod. "Project Legend, is a pairing between two individuals. They are to raise a family in an undisclosed location." He paused there, "That is it. That, is Project Legend." I could feel my face scrunching up a bit, trying to think. I was surely missing a piece of the puzzle here. "Of course, if you _chose_ to participate, you would not be working at the Lab and you would not be living here." I did not know what to say. I mean, there really was not something that could be said. So I looked at him.

He continued after a moment, "Of course you would not be alone, there are many candidates for this project." As he said this he gestured to the stack of folders before him. "There are multiple pairings, you and your partner, should you decided to take part, would just be a pair in the big picture." He sat back, it looked as though he was okay with his description of what Project Legend is. It donned on me that I was supposed to respond.

"I…" He looked at me, head no longer cocked, but those studying eyes pierced me. "I do not have a choice… Do I Director Pierce?" I ask him finally.

"You always have a choice, Miss McCoy." He responds, but the tone in his voice made me feel like that was not necessarily true.

Nodding, "But… I am not returning to the Lab, no matter what." I say, it was not a question, more of a statement. At this he smiles, it was not that sickeningly sweet smile from before, no, it was more… Sinister.

"No, Miss McCoy, you are not." He answers. I felt my jaw drop open slightly before shutting it. I dared not ask what that meant or where I would be.

Nodding… "Well I guess that means I accept your offer?" I say that last word with a hitch, it was not an offer, it was just Director Pierce pretending to give me a choice. The three of us in the room know that there was no real option, I had no choice, I was going to be a part of Project Legend, whether I liked it or not.

He smiled, broadly, it must have been his politician smile because it did not make my gut twist and did not send my back into a shivers. "Good. Good. I am relieved to hear you say that Miss McCoy, I believe that you will truly excel in Project Legend." I nod at him, just trying to keep my breath steady. "Do you have any questions? Concerns?"

Of course I did. Who wouldn't? "I… You said that I would be raising a family?" I say, "What, uh, what exactly do you mean by that?"

"You and your partner will raise a family, Miss McCoy, it is as simple as that." Director Pierce responds.

I nod at him, "Yes. Yes, but… Where does this family come from?" I ask. I could feel the pulsing of my blood as it began to rush in my ears.

He gives me this look and I feel my body shrink back slightly, I was thankful when his gaze turned from me to Agent Rumlow. "I see what you mean about the prodding questions." I turn to look at Agent Rumlow, my brow furrowed in confusion. What does he mean by that? Questions. What questions. I give Agent Rumlow a look but he does not acknowledge it, at his ignorance of my gaze I turn my attention back to Director Pierce to find him looking at me.

"Miss McCoy," he says, back to that sickening smile.

"Director?" I respond. This whole thing is weird. Just plain weird. How ever did I catch their attention I ponder.

"I have been working on creating a town for those taking part in Project Legend for some time. As I said before, the location is in an undisclosed location with inhabitants who have been living there for some time now." I nod as he speaks, it was out of politeness, not of interest really. I acknowledged to myself that I had only agreed to participate in this out of necessity to survive. "As of right now, there is no job set up for you." At this I give him a look, being a housewife is not something I am interested in, but I do not speak. "That is not to say that this would remain, you of course, are welcome to get a job should you find one that you want to do."

"Director Pierce?" I interject. My voice sounding much stranger than I feel.

He raises his eyebrows at me. "Yes?"

"Where exactly would I be living? Surely I am not going to be living here," I say, gesturing with my hands. "I mean… I guess, I don't know. And you never answered my question about the… family." I finish my question/statement with more of a meekness than the confidence in which I had started. Again, with that smile.

"Miss McCoy, it is an undisclosed location." He answers, giving me a look.

I nod. "I know I just thought that… well since you told me a little about Project Legend that you could disclose to me the location. You know, now that I agreed to do it." Agreed was a joke, no choice is really more accurate.

He makes a noise, undecipherable to my ears, close to a hum I suppose. "Alaska Miss McCoy and what do you think I mean by the pairing and raising a family statement?" He asks me, his hands moving to rest in his lap.

Alaska?! "Oh… That is far away." I say. There wasn't more to ask about that, I realized he was not going to give me more than that. About the family thing though, he was toying with me I felt. Which was rather irritating. "Uh I am not sure, Sir. I mean… If you are putting people together I guess I am assuming that you are doing the same for families." He does not answer initially, "Is that inaccurate or…?" My words fall silent, not really sure what else I could say, so instead I settle him with a look of my own, confused but hard. I wanted some answer, especially since he has not really been forthcoming. I mean, what is the aim of this Project Legend, what is the point?!

"Traditionally, Miss McCoy." He responds. The vagueness of his answers has begun to grate on me, but it is Director Pierce I am talking to so I do what I can to no t let my irritation show.

"Traditionally could mean a variety of things, Sir." I say. He raises his eyebrows and nods his head, acknowledging that truth. "So… it would not be out of the realm of consideration for a family to be born out of traditional methods, or through adoption or foster care? Is that what you are meaning to say Director? I ask.

"Precisely Miss McCoy." He says. His phone vibrates and he looks at it before rising. From my side I see Agent Rumlow stand straighter and take a step forward towards the Director and myself. "At this time Miss McCoy, I must cut our conversation off. We will continue it at another time." His voice does not leave anything up for discussion.

I nod and rise, "Of course Director. Thank you for sharing about Project Legend with me." He gives me a look and a nod.

"Agent Rumlow," he says, pausing and looks to him for a minute before looking back to me, "Is to be your partner in this venture."

I balk. What?! Him?! I look over at Agent Rumlow, but his face, as usual, is like frozen glass. Did he know? "I… Okay." I say, stunned. This was not what I expected. He was not who I expected. What did I expect? I realized there wasn't really anything or anyone I could expect from this situation.

"Good Afternoon Miss McCoy." Director Pierce says. As he does so, the door opens and the guard from before makes eye contact with me.

"Miss McCoy, this way." He steps back. I take a second look at Director Pierce and another at Agent Rumlow before turning and looking and taking my leave of their presence. With a shake of my head I wonder what I have gotten myself into. Perhaps not taking part in Project Legend would have been better for me. I follow the guard through the winding hallways, again, this time though, my thoughts are of a more concerned nature. This whole situation was curious and left me feeling uneasy. Whatever it was that Director Pierce had in mind, it did not seem right. This… did not feel like a SHEILD operation. But I could not say that, surely I would get in a lot of trouble. The guard stopped suddenly, causing me to almost slam into his back. He gave me an odd look. "In here Miss McCoy." He said. I clutched my bag and stepped through the open door, it shut almost instantly.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Happy reading! Please let me know what you think. Don't be a stranger. - Sevy14


	11. Chapter 11

Happy reading! - Sevy14

* * *

"Annie!" A voice rang out. I looked up and around.

"Katie?!" I said, happy to see a familiar face. She rose from her chair and came to me.

"Boy am I happy to see another person I know." She gestured about the room. Some of the other nurses from the Lab were there. Each looking confused and for once, moderately pleased to see me. "Do you know what exactly is going on? We showed up for work, you weren't there, of course, you know that, cause you're here." Katie, like me, rambles. Although in the moment, it was comforting and not annoying. "And there were already people working, on _our_ patients, can you believe that?!" She shook her head, annoyed.

Thinking I could believe that. This was SHEILD, this was Director Pierce and if they were also linked with Project Legend then yes, this was totally believable. "Yeah, this whole thing is odd." I say.

"And," she said, her eyes wide, "We have all met with Director Pierce," did you? She did not give me a chance to answer. "Each of us were told about this-"

"Katie!" Jane, one of the other nurses who has never been nice to me said. "She may not know about it. Quiet!" Offering me a slight glare.

Katie gave her a look and then to me. I shrugged, "Project Legend?" I ask. Nodding enthusiastically to me.

"Yes! Project Legend. I have not heard of it before, had you?" I shake my head no. "Yes well… we have all been paired with different people. Did he tell you who you are going to be with?" She asks.

I nod, "Yes he did. Just now." I reply.

"I am with someone named Agent Rollins. I think he was there at the Lab when they came in, but I don't know which one. Do you know the one you are going to be living with?" She asks, pulling me to the chairs, she plops down looking at me.

I follow suit, sitting. "Yes. His name is Agent Rumlow." I say. My stomach churns a bit as I say it. Saying it out loud makes it seem all the more real, it is real, but it did not feel that way in the Directors office. "What else did Director Pierce tell you about it?" I ask. Not that I did not want to share what he told me but the years living with my father taught me that you do not always share everything you know, just in case it can play to your advantage. I felt a twinge of guilt at not giving more away initially, especially to Katie, she really was a nice person and always meant well.

"He only told us," she said gesturing to the others around the room, "That we would be paired with someone and then live with them… Kind of a weird enterprise if you ask me. I mean, what is the point of that?"

"We are probably a cover or something like that, for spies you know?" Missy Kent said. Another nurse, she worked in the floor below myself, Katie and Jane.

Nodding, "Yes that's the running theory for now anyway." Katie said. The other nurses nodding.

I sigh, "I am not sure about a cover." They all look at me, questioning looks on their faces. "Director Pierce told me that we are going to be raising families…" I say the last word softly and look at Katie.

"Raising families?" She pauses, her face confused. "What does that even mean?"

I shook my head, "Just what it sounds like." I said. Looking about and shrugging. "He said that currently, at least in my case, there is not a job available for me so I guess once there I am a housewife or something lame like that."

"Are we all going to be housewives?" Jane asks. Her voice low. I shrug at her.

"I don't know." I answer, the reality hitting me now. "Did anyone hear where we would be living? I am assuming that we're going to be in the same place… At least I hope so." I say, sincere. It was quiet and then I continued, "Director Pierce said Alaska, I was hoping that he was just saying that to mess with me." Even if the others had not been particularly nice to me, they were my closest link to normality, to a life before this. We were all in the same boat now. Stuck with this Project Legend, stuck trying to survive it.

"Nope, just that we would be paired up with someone and living somewhere. He never mentioned Alaska. I sure hope it isn't Alaska, it is really cold up there. And it is dark like most of the year. That would suck." Margareet said. Another nurse from the Lab. She worked a different shift than I did, I had not seen her since our orientation when we came to the lab.

I nod, "Oh…" Sorry to not have more definitive information. Well, I tried I thought.

"So Annie," I look up, "Did you hear what happened to Willie Peetars? Our security guard? Jane asked.

I felt my eyes widen a bit and my breath hitch. With a shake of my head, "No. What-what happened? Is he here too?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No. Doctor Kinley found him last night in the stairwell."

I feigned surprise. "What?!"

She continued, nodding. "Yes. Kenneth said that he was still alive but he was really beaten up." She looked around, all eyes were on her.

"Oh I hope he is okay, who would do such a thing?" Missy lamented. It was no secret that she had a major crush on Willie. I nodded, still upset at seeing what I had.

Jane continued, "You know what I heard?" We all shook our heads. "I heard that Willie was HYDRA and that is why he was beaten up." There were gasps of disbelief from about the room.

Somewhere a light went off in my head. This whole situation did not feel like SHEILD, was this thing HYDRA? Was Director Pierce a member of HYDRA? My mind was racing. "HYDRA?" I said. It was more to myself than the others.

Missy sharply defended Willie, "He would never be HYDRA, he couldn't be. I mean, it's Willie. He's… He's a nice guy." She said, looking about for support.

Some of the other nurses were shrugging. Margareet answering her, "I don't know Miss. I mean, anyone could be HYDRA, that's how they took over SHIELD you know? That's just how it is." She offered Missy a sad look. "I'm sure he wasn't but you can never truly know someone. Besides, if he was HYDRA, why would he be beaten up, who would do that?" She asked.

Kim Jones, a nurse from the blood work center of the Lab answered her. "Maybe he disobeyed orders? And you know Director Pierce and his men were the only ones new to the Lab. I bet… I bet it was them who beat him up."

I did not say anything, just looked about. She was right. It was Director Pierce and his men. I looked over at Katie, it was Agent Rollins. Looking down at my hands I swallowed. It was Agent Rumlow. I was sure some of the other men there with the Director were some of the ones paired with the other nurse.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you think. - Sevy14


	12. Chapter 12

I appreciate you coming back. -Sevy14

* * *

Once the door had shut behind Miss McCoy I turn to look at Agent Rumlow. "The location is ready. We can move out whenever you and your men are ready."

Nodding, "Yes. Sir." I respond.

"Your thoughts on being paired with Miss McCoy, Agent Rumlow?"

I shrug. "I am sure that it will work just as we want it to." I say. "I can be persuasive when I need to be."

"Yes, I am quite aware Brock." I say smiling at him. "Perhaps some different tactics with Miss McCoy, though."

I offer Director Pierce a slight smirk, "Of course. I am not bad with women Director."

Chuckling, "I am quite aware Brock. I was merely commenting on the intimidation factor. I'm sure you will win her over quickly… you have always excelled at completing your missions with ease and effectiveness." I nod, acknowledging the rare complement. "While we take some time to rebuild, to regain some of our wary contacts and get some new contracts with governments around the world, take the time to build a rapport with Miss McCoy."

Nodding, "Yes Sir."

"You of course, will continue to work with me, but you will return to your new home on your days off."

"Yes Sir." I nod, looking at him as he types. He rises and I stand taller.

Continuing to talk, Director Pierce says, "You and other agents will continue to train and do work from this location. How are your teams in hunting down dissidents? Any progress?"

"Yes Sir. As ordered, survivors are kept until they have no more information to be given and then they are terminated. Currently, no civilian casualties have been reported." I say. The world is slowly being turned to the one that we have been working for.

"With Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, Hill, and Fury all gone, the leaders against us are weakened. My consideration for what is to be done about Tony Stark, is that he shall come face to face with our Winter. It is time for him to meet the same fate that his parents did. It will, of course, be a sad moment for the people of this world, but with our guidance, they shall be able to persevere."

"Yes sir. Shall I order the preparations be done on the soldier?" He shakes his head.

"No. Not yet. There are others to be taken care of before we get to Stark. Coulson and his team, they are at the top of my list, the rest of the Avengers, we must contain or strike them down though."

Sitting back in his chair he surveys me, "Yes sir. Thor though…"

Waving his hands, "Thor, as long as Jane Foster goes untouched, we can be sure that his ire will not come down upon us. Barton, wipe him out, then his family. You have the coordinates to their last known location?"

I nod. "Affirmative. I can order that done today. They have been under surveillance."

"Good. Today. No survivors. As for the Hulk and his Doctor human suite, leave him be… For now. He must not feel our eyes on him. As of now, there is no known way to kill the beast, so containing him is what we shall do, but there is nothing built that can hold him, let the good doctor do his work amongst the destitute and poor." There is a quiet that stands for a few minutes. "As for Insight, we are holding off for a bit, with the majority of our enemies already dead, its immediate use is not necessary, we then will execute as planned."

I nod, "Yes Sir." I pull out my phone and pull up Agent Wallace's number and press 'call.' It rings twice and then he answers.

"Sir?" The noise on the other end is still.

"Report?" I ask.

"Subjects are stationary. Are there new orders, Sir?" In between his voice dying and the pause between my answer I hear the shuffle of boots and movement of clacking and clicking guns as my men look over their firearms and gear.

"Yes. Terminate all. Proof of death. Report back when the mission is completed."

"Right! Yes, Sir!" He says. I hang up the phone with a click and look at Director Pierce, who is back reviewing the files of the women.

"Do you think your men can handle living in a domesticated environment?" He looks up at me.

I shrug, making a face, "Unsure. Rollins, yes. Some of the others, I couldn't tell you. If they know what is best for them they will figure it out." I say.

He nods, "Good." Shutting the files and gathering them up he puts them in a drawer. "Round up your men here. Showered. We regroup in one hour. We will discuss Project Legend with them and then bring in the women. Your men…" He pauses looking at me over his glasses, "Had better treat those women right. The results of Project Legend lay with the care and love that a mother can give a child. Should the child's father mistreat her, the risk is that the child will not receive what we need it to in order to be successful. I will not have this project fail because of your men's incompetence, Rumlow."

I grit my teeth. How am I to control some of these buffoons is beyond me. "Understood Director." I respond. He rises and I take it as my cue to leave. "Director," he turns to look at me. "Permission to deal with any situation that comes up as I see fit, with them?"

Pausing before he answers he glances back at his desk and flicks his eyes at me, "Granted. Short of killing them of course." He says with a smirk.

"I won't kill them, sir." I respond, returning with a smirk of my own. I move past him and exit the room, the door behind me clicking. The guards standing at attention as I move past them. I pull out my phone and send out a text.

' _One hour. Showered._

 _Meeting room 5c. level 4_

 _All belongings packed._

 _New mission._ '

With that sent off, I make my way to my room. Pulling out my pack, I load my belongings into it. Years of working for SHEILD has trained me to not keep anything of high value. Unlike the civilian women who are now being thrust into this world, I have nothing besides clothes, laptop, an IPod and weapons. Everything I required was easily packed into a pack and duffle bag. Once complete I looked about and departed, making my way to the meeting room.

* * *

Thanks for reading! -Sevy14


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy! -Sevy14

* * *

I was the first to arrive, no surprise there. I sat in one of the chairs tapping my fingers waiting. Minutes later the door opened, Jack walking through.

"Brock." He said, moving towards me and releasing his two bags onto the floor and dropping onto the chair besides mine.

"Jack." I respond, dipping my head in greeting.

"Ready for this?" He asks.

I shrug. "Been through worse."

Chuckling, "That's for sure." It was quiet for a minute and then he continued. "Have you met your girl, yet?"

Nodding, "Yes. Annie. The one who found us in the stairwell." I respond. Ending with a slight huff.

"Ah. Wondered why the Director made you babysit her." He said with a slight grin.

Again I nodded, "Yeah, makes sense now." We both stared off into space, waiting. "You meet yours?"

Responding, "Yeah, Katie. Worked on the same floor as your Annie."

"Ah." I say with a nod. Letting out a breath. "This should be interesting." I say.

"Yeah," Jack says, "Think some of these idiots can do normal?" He looks at me, his face speculative.

I shake my head, "Nah, not really. Director gave me permission to deal with as necessary, should it come to that." Nodding. "Can't kill them though, need the warm bodies." I say chuckling. Jack chuckles too.

"Well, I got your back, man." He says as the door opens a gaggle of men walk into the room, chatting loudly. We rise. No longer chilling as our subordinates are in the vicinity. Once they see us they drop their belongings and come to stand at attention.

"At ease." I say. They fall into relaxation, picking their things up. Unlike Jack and I, they had more than two bags, varying from three to six, grunts.

Moments pass and then another pack file in, seeing us they dip their heads in acknowledgment. More seasoned, each with two bags. The young ones huddle around each other in a corner, the second group, more experienced, in another. In all there were fifteen men in the room. I pondered if there were other groups like us, gathering around the world, beginning a mission of domestication of boring nights in front of the television. I shook that thought from my head with a the last of our group saunters in, three from my crew, greet us and two new grunts, one the young man from earlier. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. I surmised that Mason had not completed getting him up to par by the time I made the order to meet here. Pity for him. Means I will have to do it. Lastly, through the door, Director Pierce strides in. Finally I think. Jack and I move to stand behind him as he makes his way to the center of the room.

"Men! You all have been selected to take part in a new mission. Project Legend. This mission differs from what you have been learning to deal with in your training. Many of you are aware of the civilian women on site today." There were mutterings and nodding heads. Jack stepped forward and the room fell silent. With the silence reining, he stepped back. "Your mission is to live, domestically, with these women. You will not," Director Pierce putting heavy emphasis on the 'not,' "Strike them, or hurt them in any way. If you do, I have given Agent Rumlow leave to deal with you as he pleases. It is in your interest, to not step out of line."

Once finished, there was only the sound of shifting feet and rustling clothes. The men looked about. Director Pierce cleared his throat and again the room fell silent.

"Your duties will remain the same, but once completed, you will return to your home with them, not to a compound. I must remind you, that these are civilian women." Pausing to let it sink in, "They know nothing of our aim, of our organization, not truly. They may still believe that we are SHIELD. Do not dispel this. Allow them to think whatever they want. They must comply and be willing participants in this for the mission to work. You will keep up your training. Agent Rumlow and Agent Rollins will dole out training sessions just as they would should you be on sight. The focus of this mission is not effecting out violent means or a stealth take over. You are quite simply, living, with a woman, raising a family."

At this, the younger of the men nodded and made guttural noises that could only be considered as primal and lusty. This time I made a move to step forward, instantly the noises and looks ceased, the men standing at attention. Director Pierce looked in my direction. "Agent Rumlow."

I gave him a look, but did not respond. Director Pierce continued speaking. "Have I made myself clear?"

A chorus of "Yes, Sir." Echoed about the room.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Have a good night! -Sevy14


	14. Chapter 14

Enjoy the chapter! Thanks for coming back! -Sevy14

* * *

The door opened and we all stood up. I clutched my bag instinctively before releasing it. "This way ladies." The guard said.

One of the nurses, one I did not work with, but she looked familiar, "Where are we going?" She said, her arms crossing over her chest. Her stance was defiant. Unlike her, I began moving forward, Katie too followed my lead.

"Move." Was all the guard said. The nurse looked about the room. Jane and Margareet pulled on her arm and gave her a look.

We walked through the halls, right and left, another left and right again. Again I wondered at the expanse of this compound, it was immense, truly. Admittedly, it was a great piece of architectural work. In a way, the advancements that SHEILD had made were primarily only for those working for SHEILD to experience, the public too would be astounded by it. Finally we reached a hallway and the guards pace slowed. I nudged Katie, she looked at me, her eyes wide. Coming to stop before a door, the guard stepped back and one of the guards outside the door opened it. I was at the end of the group, Katie to my side, she nudged me a bit. I stepped through, unsure as to what I would find. The room was large and there were about fifteen or twenty men before me, I looked to my left, Director Pierce was there, standing next to Agent Rumlow and Agent Rollins, the man from the stairwell. I noticed that Director Pierce was wearing that politicians smile again, I surmised it was meant for easing the concern of, well us. I kept moving forward and then stopped turning to face the Director. The men in the room had not moved over to make more way for us, so myself and the other nurses huddled in the corner just inside of the door. Once we were all in the room and the door shut, Director Pierce spoke.

"Ladies, welcome." He made a friendly gesture, opening his arms, as if he was some mayor from a time long ago, welcoming people to the newest western town on the railroad. If I didn't think this situation was so weird and awkward, I would think it to be comical.

No one said anything, we just kept looking at him. I could feel Katie toying with the back of my shirt, fidgeting from her nerves. I surveyed the other men in the room, they were looking over us, up and down, clearly scanning and making some base approval or disapproval for what they saw. I was sure that the others behind me were doing the same. My eyes went to Agent Rollins and then Agent Rumlow, I looked away when our eyes made contact. I looked back at Director Pierce, waiting, breath heavy in my ears hoping that he would not draw out this pregnant pause any longer.

"I explained to each of you previously about Project Legend. You will be living as a married couple, you will have official and legitimate marriage certificates, your backgrounds will remain the same, just the minor tweaking of getting married to one of these men." He said, as he did so he opened his palm and pointed in the direction of the men in the room. Continuing on, "You will be living in a town in Alaska. The home, is yours to make as you like, the funds are there for you. _You will_ ," he said that with a low and steel tone, "Raise a family. You of course would go about your lives as you would now, going on coffee dates or seeing a film with your friends, getting together. You are normal after all." That last bit he said with a small smile.

There was silence again, and Director Pierce locked his gaze on me, his smile dissipating somewhat, before reappearing. I did what I could to not let on that I had noticed. Pulling a device out of his pocket he looked up at the men and then at us. "Now, let's get you introduced to your husbands." Behind me there was a sharp intake of breath and a few mutterings, but they were unintelligible. I noticed that amongst the men there was movement, shuffling of feet and glances at peers before back at us women. Either Director Pierce did not notice, or chose to act as though he didn't. I was bet my life it was on the latter.

"When I call your name, step forward." Director Pierce said. He looked at his device and paused, making a face. "Miss McCoy, before I get started, could you and Miss Simpson please come stand next to Agent Rumlow and Agent Rollins."

Katie's breath hitched in my ear. "Who?" She said, her voice almost like air. I was sure I was the only one who heard her.

I turned my heads toward her. Whispering almost at a mute decibel. "Next to Director Pierce, on the left. Tall one."

Her response, just as airy as her question, "Oh…"

I moved forward and hear her move as well. Agent Rumlow does not move, he gives me a look and stand next to him, but also slightly behind. Katie, follows my suite, walking behind me and then standing just behind Agent Rollins. She gives me a look. I offer her a small smile and a shrug. Guess this is it. I think, our fate is definitely bound to Project Legend.

"Excellent." Director Pierce says, giving me a look. "Step forward when your name is called." Feet shuffled. "Missy Kent and Agent Gurman."

Missy stepped forward, hesitant. An agent from the back moved to the front. They stood there awkwardly, doing anything but look at one another. Director Pierce paid them no mind and kept reading.

"Jane Slough and Agent Garnet." Like Missy and Agent Gurman before them they stepped forward, meeting in the center.

"Margareet Li and Agent Sadie;

Kim Jones and Agent Buckley;

Grace Bay and Agent Garcia;

Blaine Goold and Agent Hines;

Ellen Blem and Agent Ashton;

Fran King and Agent Adams;

Ashley Johnson and Stevenson;

Gabrielle Marks and Agent Jones;

Devon Bender and Agent Miles;

Christina Potter and Agent Peterson;

And finally, Miss Molly Bishop and Agent Haggerty.

Once Director Pierce was finished reading off all of the names, each pair stood there, awkwardly, attempting to avoid the gaze of their now significant other. Director Pierce sighed and pulled out a watch. He then looked back at his device.

"Ladies, your belongings have all been packed and shipped off to your new homes." I could tell from his tone he was using that fake smile, the one that made my stomach churn. Director Pierce turned, "Agent Rumlow." With that, he walked past, without so much as giving us a second look. We were stuck there, with these men.

Agent Rumlow stepped forward, the gap between us expanding considerably. "We are moving out now." He turns and gives me a look. Walking past I hesitate and then move to follow him. I see Agent Rollins follow behind me and Katie, behind him. Again the blood was rushing in my ears, it felt like that night in the stairwell again, except no one was being pummeled to death, except perhaps my heart that was going to break my sternum.

As we followed Agent Rumlow, I realized the grade in which we were walking was going up and not down. It donned on me that we were headed toward the surface, back to the real world and not this subterranean stronghold. Instead of popping out on the surface though we entered into a large space full of aircrafts. I realized instantly that this was another hanger. I expelled some air, damn this place was big. If anyone had tried to get out they would have gotten lost. Agent Rumlow led us to a plane, its loading stairs down. He stood to the side, and indicated with a hand that I make my way up them. I paused, but moved on up them after a moment, Katie following suite.

The space inside the plane was nice, extremely nice. Not at all what I expected, all though if anything in the past twenty four hours has taught me is that I should not expect anything. I plopped down in a seat towards the back. Katie sat down next to me, with a slump. Missy, Jane, and Margareet sat a little ways in front of us, the rest of the women sat spattered about in pairs or in groups three. We all looked about taking in the space about us, the women, wondering about this situation.

Everyone looked up towards the front of the aircraft when he heard heavy steps upon the stairs. The men began filing in. The did not sit with their now significant others, they sat in the rest of the empty seats littered between the women who were staring curiously. Before any of the men got towards the back, Missy, Jane, and Margareet moved back further so they were within talking range of Katie and I. It seemed to me that any issues that perhaps might have been felt about me, was gone, considering the situation we were in now. I felt Katie squeeze my arm and I looked over at her and then followed her wide eyed gaze. Making his way down the aisle was Agent Rollins, the nearer he got, the tighter her grip upon my jacket became. It appeared as though he did not notice her grip upon my jacket and plopped down in the seat next her. He did not give her a look. She looked at me. I gave her a small smile, hoping to give her some sense of calm. Katie was not a calm person though, she was jittery and dramatic. Her wide eyes and personality was not helping me stay calm.

The plane rumbled and the exterior door was shut by a crew member. I briefly wondered if this was going to be like a typical flight, but I knew it wouldn't be. It was unlikely we were going to get peanuts and a drink. I was glad that I still had most of my food and some water left. Katie nudges me and I look at her. She juts her chin out and I look forward, Agent Rumlow is coming towards us. Not paying any mind to the men about him, he moves past me and drops down in the seat next to me. Like Agent Rollins, he pretends to not notice me, but after observing him the night before, I was sure he saw all.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Feel free to give me any feedback. Enjoy your night friend! -Sevy14


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for reading. Hope you like the story. I know it's a bit slow moving right now. I promise it'll pick up later down the road. Happy reading. - Sevy14

* * *

The pilot came across the intercom, "Engines checked. Cargo secure. Take off is a go." I felt the plan shift slightly, and then a hum was heard, followed by the plane vibrating all around us. Katie's arm was on mine, her hand clenching mine.

"I hate flying." She murmured. I looked at her.

I put my other hand on her. "It's going to be just fine Katie. It's a SHEILD aircraft, nothing brings these things down." I tell her this and deep down I let myself believe that everything is just fine, even though it wasn't.

The plane picked up, it felt as though it had. I looked to my right, past Agent Rumlow, and out the window. I watch as the plane rises straight up. There was an even greater rumbling that occurred, I looked about. As I did so, I noticed the others were looking around as well. But not the Agents. They were sitting back, some taking in the women amusedly, others with their eyes closed, and some, like Agent Rumlow and Agent Rollins, their eyes were straight ahead, not acknowledging anyone around them or even that the plane was rising up in movement.

Suddenly, the aircraft shot up quickly and out of the bunker. I saw trees and grass, but from out of the side of craft I could see, I could not see the building I entered from. I sat back. I tugged on Katie's sleeve, she looked at me and I sat back. She sat back too, but her hand did not leave my sleeve. I watched as we rose higher and higher above the compound. Again the rumbling, I can only assume that was the door to the hanger closing beneath us. We cleared the treetops and I could see the city. I nudged Katie, "Look." She turned her head to see.

"Dang! What a view." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah it is." I put my head back and then looked at her. "You ever been to Alaska?"

She shook her head, "No. No. I always wanted to though. Never wanted to live there. Freaking cold!"

I huffed a bit and smiled and nodding in her direction, "Yeah. Right?"

I laid my head back against the seat. Katie too did the same. We sat like this for a long time. In front of us I could see the other girls. They were talking amongst themselves, looking around. We were all curious about this situation. We were all wondering just how this would work out. And probably all trying to come to terms with how they got themselves in this situation, just like I was. I looked to my right, at Agent Rumlow. His eyes were open still and so I looked out the window. From out of the window I was able to see the ground far below us, it was racing by. The sky was a bright blue, a happy blue, but in my stomach I could only feel dread and an utter uncertainty. Sighing I looked out at the occupants of the plane and then down at my hands before turning to look at Agent Rumlow.

"Um…" I started, he did not blink or acknowledge that I had spoken in his direction. I took another breath. "Agent Rumlow?" After saying his name, he shifted a bit, but did not answer. Okay I thought to myself. "How long is the flight, do you know?"

He shook his head, "No." And crossed his arms. I nod, not that he cares though.

"Oh okay. Thanks." I say and look away. Quiet takes over our area again.

Katie nudges me. "Hey! Do you think they have food? I am starving."

I look over at her. "Probably not, if you want you can have some of mine." I open my bag and pull out my second bagel. "Here."

"Thanks Annie." She says as she opens the bag and takes a bite.

I look over at her and I think that I may regret sharing that with her, as I may get really hungry later and the rest of my snacks might not be enough. I feel bad thinking that though, I should share, smiling at her, "You're welcome."

I look over at Agent Rumlow but before I could ask him another question he turns his head and levels me with a look. I look past him for a second and then back, but his eyes are still on me. I give him a small smile before looking away. I could feel the heat building and rising up my neck. I leaned back and shut my eyes, hoping that the flight would go quickly and smoothly.

* * *

Have a good night. - Sevy14


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. Again, I do not own any Marvel characters, only my own creations. Happy reading. –Sevy14**

* * *

The flight though, had been uneventful. For this I was thankful. I had eaten one bag of goldfish, gone through my word search again to see if I had missed any words. Other than looking out the window, the only way to amuse myself was to look about at the other occupants of the helicarrier and try not to focus on my nervous thoughts. I didn't know how long we had been flying but it felt like an eternity. My nerves were on high alert and my adrenaline was pumping. Katie had fallen asleep at least an hour ago, Missy, Jane, and Margareet had also slipped into sleep some time ago, and there was no way I would talk to Agent Rollins or Agent Rumlow… Not that they would talk to me anyway. Each time I looked out the window or in Agent Rumlow's direction he matched my look with one of his one. It was an understatement to say that I was thankful when the pilot came over the intercom and announced that we would be reaching our destination soon. Turning to my right, I pause before speaking.

"Agent Rumlow?" He shifts, but doesn't respond. "Agent Rumlow." I repeat, more forcefully this time. He turns and levels his gaze on me, but doesn't answer. I swallow before continuing.

"Uh….Will we be going straight to our um… Our house?" I stammered a bit, uncomfortable still with the idea of living as man and wife with this man.

When he didn't answer I continued on, "Okay… Well is there any food at the house or do we have to buy groceries?" Again, Agent Rumlow doesn't answer, just sniffs and looks at me. "Right… Well is there a chance you will continue to be an insufferable mute?"

At this, he rises quickly, and I sit back just as fast, my heart rate increasing at his sudden movement. He gives me a look, "Every thing has been taken care of." As if this answers all of my questions, both asked and not, he makes his way to the front of the aircraft. I follow his movement, huffing in annoyance with his behavior.

I jump when a hand grabs my forearm. "Sorry." Katie said.

I shrugged, "It's okay. Sleep well?" I ask.

Nodding, "Yes, I suppose, as well as one can in this situation."

"Yeah, I get that." I say to her. "So we're almost there I guess."

"Good. I'm ready to be off this thing." Katie responds. "Did you sleep at all?"

Shaking my head, "No, I couldn't." I respond. She nods.

Leaning over, she whispered in my ear, "Do you think we will have to wear rings?"

I shake my head, "I don't know. I tried to ask where we're going after we land and if we will have to buy groceries and stuff," I pause and Katie nods, listening, "But Agent Rumlow didn't say anything, just said that ' _everything was taken care of_.'" I huff a bit, remembering the short exchange.

Continuing, I say, "You think that these guys," I gesture at the agents, "Would have better social skills." At this, Katie offers a wry smile. Leaning close I whisper in her ear, "Think Agent Rollins would know the answer to these questions?"

Katie pulls back a bit, wide eyed. "I-I-I don't know." She whispered.

Nudging her a bit, "Ask him." I raise my eyebrows and jut my chin forward towards Agent Rumlow.

She turns and looks over at Agent Rollins, "Um excuse me, Agent Rollins?" He turns and looks at her but doesn't respond. She looks back at me, somewhat exasperated. I nudge her, urging her to continue. Looking back at him, "Are we going to have rings…? Like to wear?"

Agent Rollins looks at Katie and then glances in my direction. He clears his throat, "I am positive that Agent Rumlow said that everything was taken care of, did he not?"

At his response I sit back and expel air, rolling my eyes. Katie turns to look at me, eyebrows raised. I shrug. Katie turns back to him, "So that means… Yes?"

Agent Rollins, like Agent Rumlow before him, rises sharply. "It means, _Mrs. Rollins_ ," Katie recoiled somewhat with his wording, "That everything has been taken care of." He turns and walks up the aisle, probably to wherever Agent Rumlow is lurking.

Katie looks at me, "Well that was unhelpful." She, like myself before, huffs.

We both start a bit as the aircrafts movement shifts from forward to down suddenly. The movement causes the rest of the women aboard to wake up, confused and looking around. Katie and I look out the window, watching as we move down through the clouds into fog. Unlike the city landscape we were able to observe on our out of the city, we could see nothing. I sat back and waited until we touched down.

Katie tapped my arm and I looked over at her, "Do you think we will have cell phones? Or live near each other?"

I shrug, "I don't know. I hope so… I mean, Director Pierce said we would live 'normal' lives so I would assume so but at this point, who knows." She nods, sitting back. I continue, "I mean, we can't even get these guys to answer simple questions…"

She nods, "Yeah… That's not normal." She huffs a bit, "I mean, would it have killed them?"

I smile, "Probably." At this, Katie chuckled and I returned her smile.

We both jumped when the aircraft touched down with a thud. Like the other women, we looked around. I was sure their hearts were beating as fast as mine. With the aircraft turned off, the agents still aboard all stood and made their way to the exit. Each of us looked around, unsure as to what we were supposed to do.

"A little direction would be nice." I muttered, more to myself than Katie.

"Yeah." She responded breathily.

"Ladies, please remain in your seats, you will be able to exit momentarily." A voice said over the intercom.

"Lets move up to the others." Katie says. I nod, not really wanting to, but I follow her. We drop down next to Margareet, Missy and Jane.

Margareet speaks first, "So they say anything to you guys?" She looks at both of us. Surprising that for once she had not spoken to me with disdain.

Katie shrugs and looks over at me, we share a look. She responded, "No, not really. Just said everything has been taken care of…" A pause, "Whatever that means." Margareet nods, along with the rest of the girls.

Missy sits back, "Did they get you guys from work too?"

Katie shook her head, "No, I was at the store. Luckily I hadn't picked anything up yet, just walked in and these big guys approached me and escorted me out… Like a criminal or something" We were all quiet, "I was so embarrassed, and scared."

No one said anything about that, we couldn't blame her, we all felt that way too. Jane looks over at me, "What about you? Were you at work already?"

I shook my head, my tongue and throat going dry. What could I say? That I had witnessed them beating the crap out of Willie and that Agent Rumlow and creepily sat in my apartment all night? "Uh no… They showed up at my place, before I could leave." A white lie, not too far from the truth.

She nodded, "Oh. The rest of us," she gestured to the other women on the aircraft, "Were either at work or just getting there." Katie and I nodded, but didn't respond.

I sit back, uncomfortable in every way. Katie speaks up, "I wonder how long we'll have to sit here. I kind of have to use the restroom." A few of the other girls within hearing distance nod their heads and mutter their agreement.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter. I hope to update again soon. Have a good night and happy reading! – Sevy14**


	17. Chapter 17

**On a bit of a tear tonight. Hope you enjoy it. - Sevy14**

* * *

Rollins had met me at the front of the helicarrier. "They ask too many questions." He says.

I nod, "Yeah…" I look back out, taking in the fidgeting women and the other agents. "This is either going to go off without a hitch or be a cluster fuck." I say.

Rollins nods agreeing, with a huff, "For sure." Looking out at the other agents, he too scans the aircraft. "How long until you gotta teach these numbskulls how to treat these women?"

I cross my arm and sniff, "Optimistically, one week." I look at him. "Gonna have to drill into their heads what not to do."

"Training should be beneficial in that light." Nodding at Rollins statement, he continues. "There are some young guys here… Real young."

"Grunts. They'll be the dolts that don't fall in line." I say, regretting that I had agreed to partake in this mission.

The aircraft touched down, rocking Rollins and I forward a bit. The door opens and head out, moments later, the rest of the agents stream out. They follow us to the side of the air craft.

Standing in front of a table I look out at the agents and over at Rollins. "In these bags," I gesture to the table to my side, "The belongings of both you and your wife are in here. There should be two pairs of house keys, two pairs of car keys, one wedding ring, hers, credit cards for the both of you, and cell phones for them. We will use our phones. Wouldn't want some of you to bring the wrong one to work."

At this some of the veterans in the group smirk, while the sensible young grunts looked about worriedly. I clear my throat and their attention is brought back to me, "No, step forward and pick up the bags, cars," I say indicating with my head, "Are over there."

I watch as each agent steps up and looks through the bags until they find their own. I take a moment to give them another look over before reiterating Director Pierce's warning, "Remember, you treat these women right." I pause, my eyes making contact with each man, "If not, you deal with myself and Agent Rollins. Clear?" Mumblings and heads nodding. "Good."

Pulling my phone out my pocket I send a text to the aircraft letting them know that the women can exit the plane.

"Tomorrow," I start, the agents look back at me, side conversations ceasing for the moment, "We will meet up to train, instructions to follow." They nod and verbalize their agreement. I make eye contact with Rollins, who nods and then indicates with a jut of his head that the women were off the aircraft and headed our way.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Have a good night. - Sevy14**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, it's late here and time for bed. Hope you all are well. Good night and happy reading! - Sevy14**

* * *

We sat fidgeting as we waited to be allowed to exit the aircraft. I had ceased participating in the small talk, my mind wandering to the land of 'what-ifs' and curiously trying to determine how exactly I ended up here. How I had ended up on Director Pierces radar. The emergence of a guard drew my attention to the front of the aircraft.

"This way." He said.

We rose, slowly, looking about. Katie put her hand on my shoulder and I looked at her. Like many about me, her eyes were wide. This was it I realized, once we step off this plane, my world as I know is over.

Stepping on to the tarmac we looked about, taking in our surroundings. While we were descending the stairs I could see the group of men observing us, bags of some kind in their hands. None of the women about me were moving, they stood, staring at the agents. A nudge on my back caused me to turn.

"Do we go over there?" Katie asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Shrugging, I responded, "We might as well." Those about me didn't move, so I cleared me throat, "Excuse me. Excuse me." I said, slowly making my way forward. As I did so, I tugged Katie forward with me. "Come on." I say.

Slowly, we make our way across the tarmac, I could hear the soft shuffling of the others behind me. I turned to Katie just before we reached the agents, "Go stand next to Agent Rollins."

In a breathy whisper she responded, "What? No."

I shook my head a bit, I could almost see her shaking her head no. "Just do it." I say. She doesn't respond, but I hear her sigh.

We reach them and instead of stopping in front of them I keep moving until I am standing in next to Agent Rumlow. Coming to stop just to my left, was Katie, who glanced at me, but I didn't acknowledge the look. Instead, I turned my head to look at Agent Rumlow.

"Ladies, welcome to Alaska." He said. His voice gave nothing away, typical. "Your husbands," he emphasized the word, "Have your house and car keys, as well as your wedding rings and phones." With that last part he turns and looks at me. I return his look with one of my own.

"I have reminded your husbands," again emphasizing the word, "Have been warned that they must treat you right. If they do not," he looked at each of the agents, "Let either myself or Agent Rollins know." No on responded or indicated they heard him, I wasn't sure that any of the ladies were breathing. "We will," he said with a sinister and frankly spine tingling smirk growing upon his face, "Handle the situation. I can assure you." At this, we all looked around, Katie looked like a frightened doe, the whites of her eyes were huge. I gave her a reassuring smile, but I too felt like a trapped animal watching the hunter circle about me. "Move out." Agent Rumlow said.

He turned and made his way over to an SUV, I looked at his back before moving to follow him. He stops on the passenger side and opens the door. I stop and look at him momentarily before looking over at Katie as she passes by. She waves and I wave back at her. She disappears around the SUV and I look over at Agent Rumlow just as he clears his throat. I get in the car and he shuts the door with a brisk finality. The knots in my stomach were nauseating. Agent Rumlow slipped into the car smoothly and turned on. I watched him as he adjusted the mirrors and checked the car out before putting it in gear. I put my head back, and exhale, this was it.

We pass through what looks like an old airport of some kind. As I give the buildings a closer look I realize it had to have been abandoned, or made to look that way. With SHEILD one could never be sure. There was minimal security, Agent Rumlow didn't even stop to show our identification, he just sped through the exit gates and onto the country rode. As we speed along I look out over the open land. Far off in the distance the trees were covered in snow, their deep green makes them stand out dramatically against the white. The ride was silent and I did not dare look over at Agent Rumlow, I wasn't really sure what I could say to be honest. Lights on the horizon caught my attention. I leaned forward, anxiously anticipating what the civilization we were coming to would like. We come up to the first of the lights, a farm house, then another, their glittering light made the houses look likes ships floating on a sea of white. I smiled at the simplistic beauty of the scene.

"You want to stop, then?" Agent Rumlow draws me from my thoughts.

I look over at him. "Do we need to?" I counter.

He shrugs, "Unlikely that there will be fresh food at the house." He responds.

Nodding, "Then yes, I want to stop." I say. "Please." I add.

He doesn't respond. He pulls out his cell phone and presses a button. "We're stopping at Walmart." He nods in response to whomever he's speaking to. "Yes. Yes. Agreed." With a click he hangs up.

I look at him but he doesn't look over at me, or acknowledge my curiosity. I sigh and lean back and look out the window, watching now as neighborhoods go by. Five minutes later we pull into the Walmart parking lot. I was surprised by how big this town seemed to be. I had assumed we would be out in a podunk place, one that didn't even have a Walmart, I was wrong apparently. He pulled the SUV into a parking stall and parked. He pulled a bag out of the side of his door. He handed me two credit cards, I pulled my wallet out put the cards in there. When I looked up at him he had two keys in his hand. I took them and put them on my key ring.

Realizing I didn't need my apartment keys anymore I turn and say, "Uh, Agent Rumlow-"

"Brock." He said, interrupting me. I gave him a look. "I'm you're husband, it's Brock. Not, 'Agent.'" He said.

I nod. "Right. Well what do I do with my apartment keys?" I ask. He puts his hand out and I take the keys off my key ring and put it in his hand, he pockets it.

I watch as he opens the door. He turns as he steps out, "Let's go." He says.

I come around the side of the SUV and see Katie getting out of her SUV and wave, thankful to see her. "Hey." I say.

"Hey." She responds. "Ride was pretty."

I nod, "It was." We walk towards the front of the store. "You have any clue what you're getting?" I ask.

Shaking her head, "No. I didn't even know we were stopping. Glad we did though." She says as she slips an arm around mine.

I smile, "Yeah." I look back at Agent Rumlow and Agent Rollins, their boots were heavy on the pavement behind us. We enter the store and I turn, "Uh, do we need a cart?"

Shrugging, "Get what you want." He says and the two men start to walk away.

"Uh, where are you going?" Katie asks.

They both turn, Agent Rollins answer, "Firearms." Without another word they walk away.

Katie and I look at each other. "They are going to be so annoying." She said.

I nodded, "Yeah. Lets start with food." I say and grab a cart, Katie gets her own. "And a coat, maybe boots. This is not enough." I say, indicating my leather jacket. More layers are definitely needed.

Katie and I make our way through the aisles of fresh food. Putting into our carts fresh vegetables and fruits. We get meat, both of us acknowledging that we had no clue what exactly to get or what our now significant others ate. We put bread, spices and herbs in our cart, as well as cereal and oatmeal. Additionally we got milk, orange and cranberry juice. We looked at the alcohol section but didn't know what Agents Rumlow and Rollins drank so we moved past that section. Realizing we forgot to get eggs, Katie ran back and got two packages of eggs.

Once she'd returned I asked, "All the food you think we need?"

Shrugging, "Well I guess we'll find out. Lets move on." She said.

I nod. We make our way through the store, I stop at the crafts aisles, "Do you knit? I am going to get some supplies while we're here, can't hurt."

"Yes! I didn't know you knitted? Do you crochet too?" She asks, her enthusiasm shining.

I shake my head, "No, never learned. Perhaps you can teach me sometime." We pull knitting needles down and put them in our cart, as well as multiple balls of yarn of different colors.

We leave the crafts section and make our way further through the store. Coming first upon the shoes. Katie and I find our sizes and locate a couple of cute pairs each. "These are nice, and waterproof." I say, reading the box and putting them in the cart.

Nodding, "They are. I did not expect that from Walmart. I wonder what other stores they have here, we will have to adventure some day."

"Ready?" I ask. Suddenly tired I look over at her. "Maybe we can come back for coats another day, I'm a little tired."

"Yeah… Maybe when we don't have to be here with them." She says, nodding.

"I wonder if they're still looking at guns." I say.

Katie shudders, "I'm not really a gun person." She whispers.

With a shake of my head, "Me either… But I suppose they'll be around the house now that we're with them." I say.

She sighs, "Yeah…"

We wind through the aisles until we find them, still looking at guns. To my relief Agent Rumlow hadn't decided to buy anything today. Firearms made me queasy. "You guys ready?" I ask.

With a nod, "Yes." Agent Rumlow responds. Agent Rollins nods, but doesn't speak. I notice though that both men looked our carts over.

We made our way to the front of the store and checked out. Before I could pay, Agent Rumlow plopped down a card. I looked over to see that Agent Rollins had done the same thing. Katie and I shared a look but didn't say anything. I was sure that both Agent Rumlow and Rollins saw our shared look but like before, didn't acknowledge it.

We walked to our SUV's in silence, Katie and I pushing the carts. Upon reaching the SUV's, Katie and I loaded the groceries into the car, Agents Rumlow and Rollins helped. We did what we could to avoid bumping into them. With the cars loaded Katie and I returned the carts, walking slowly.

"Well…" I start, "This has been interesting." I say quietly.

Nodding in agreement, "That's for sure." A pause stretches between us before she speaks again, "Let's hope we make it through the night."

"I'm sure we will." I say. "You heard Director Pierce, they have to be nice to us." We shared a look. Neither one of us saying it, but, we had both lived through horrible men, one didn't have to physically hurt you to cause pain.

We separated once reaching the SUV's, Agents Rumlow and Rollins in the already started vehicles. "Well, talk later?" I say, indicating that I'd text or call her on the phone Agent Rumlow gave me.

"Yeah. Let me give you my number. " She says.

I go to type in her number as she starts to recite it, but it pops up. "Oh!" I exclaim. "It's already in there." I say, kind of shocked at the efficiency of those who had put this sham together.

"Of course it is." Katie muttered. "Okay, well, talk later. Uh… Be safe?" She said with a shrug.

"Yeah you too." I respond. We wave and separate. I walk around the SUV and get into the car. Happy to be in its warmth. I look over to see that Agent Rumlow was looking at me. "Ready?" I ask.

He starts the car and we were off. I was acutely aware of my heartbeat as we sat in silence. As we drove through the winding streets of this larger than assumed town, I wondered just what this whole mission, 'Project Legend' had in store for me. How it would turn out.

Agent Rumlow pulled into the drive of nice looking house. The car stopped and he shut the garage door. I looked back and jumped when he shut his car door. Following his suit I get out and grab my bag, pulling it over my shoulder. Agent Rumlow had gone into the house without so much of a word. That was going to have to change I thought, his on-going silence would drive me crazy. I grabbed four bags and made my way into the house, coming through the doorway and almost bumped into Agent Rumlow.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. Almost dropping the bags in my hands. "S-Sorry." I said, looking down and sliding past him.

I dropped the bags on the kitchen counter and turned to see Agent Rumlow with the rest of the bags in his hands. I balked, surely his fingers and hand were hurting.

"Thanks." I said. "Uh, are you hungry?"

With a shake of his head, "No."

I nod. "Oh, okay." I look at him, our eyes connecting. "Um… So I'm not going to make anything then?"

He shrugs, "Whatever you want." He responds and walks out of the room.

I look at his retreating back and make a face. Ass. I grumble to myself about this whole situation as I go about putting the food away. How would this ever work, he seems to be just insufferable.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. Have a great weekend. -Sevy14**


	19. Chapter 19

**Evening, it's good to be back. I have a lot to type up and upload. I look forward to sharing more with you and hearing your feedback. I apologize for my hiatus, life called and cannot be blocked or ignored. Here's to hoping that doesn't happen again. Happy reading my friends.**

 **-Sevy14**

* * *

 **Brock Rumlow's POV:**

The women on the plane had behaved as we had expected. The same with Rollins' wife, Katie, and my new bride, Annie. This 'mission' as Pierce called it irked me. It seemed as though us veterans were being put to pasture but told we were being useful. Of course, I knew that one purpose of this mission, the main one and most important aspect was to create life. Many lives. With some of the agents working on this mission my hand would have to be strong as they were sure to mistreat their women, I hoped that this was the case. I enjoyed putting unruly puppies in their place. That is what the grunts on STRIKE were, unruly pups, without steel or spine, no conviction, only a false bravado that they had not yet earned. Their snide and boastful actions caused me to grit and wear my teeth down, but it also gave me opportunity to grind knuckles against the taught skin of ignorant youth. So, I looked forward to their missteps and anger.

I could hear the woman grumbling to herself in the kitchen as she put groceries away. I sniffed, but chose not to help. She had to be able to do all of these things on her own, for I was sure-No! I was hoping that I would be gone far more than here. I hated civilian life. That is why I chose to join STRIKE. It is one of the reasons why I have excelled within the snake filled pit of STRIKE's company. For no man or woman could truly know their place and exceed personal and external expectations while abiding by the mundane laws of civilian life. I moved up the stairs and into the master room. I tear my shirt off and then strip down, kicking my socks and boots off, this all done in a few strides. I do not bother to pick up the clothing strewn across the floor. I turn on the shower, all the way to hot, and then step in. My skin stung at the hotness of the water and I gritted my teeth, not backing down from the hot waters biting kiss upon my back. The steam wound its way up my nostrils and within, heating my core. Its hotness made my head burn but I did not back down, I closed my eyes and tilted my head back further, daring the water to burn my skin away. I snickered for a second, envisioning myself with the head of Pierce's precious Red Skull. I let myself be burned by the water for a few more minutes before turning the water off and stepping out of the shower. I grab a towel and dry off, my skin extra tender after being assaulted by sizzling water. Making my way back through the room I pull open the dresser drawer and pull on a pair of work out shorts and a white wife beater. Once dried and dressed I gather the clothes on the floor and toss them into the clothing hamper, the towel I put back on the towel rack. Before exciting the bathroom I flip on the fan and set its timer to one hour, then make my way out of the room.

The house was quiet as I go down the stairs. I could not hear her soft rumblings as I could before, for that, I was thankful for this. I did not think I could bear an evening of endless questions from a confused lass that I could not put into submission. I found her, on the couch curled up, head propped up on one of the cushions. I ran my hand through my hair and looked about. I located a throw blanket in the hall closet and draped it over her small form. I then went into the kitchen, she had put everything away, even the plastic bags were tucked neatly into each other in the pantry. She was efficient in her cleanliness, that was a plus. Not to say I did not gather that from my time in her apartment back in New York, but I had not bothered to spend my time snooping about her place. I shut the garage door and checked in on her once more. She slept soundly, her breathing even and undisturbed, even as she was abruptly uprooted from her life without much choice. She had been right in Pierce's office, it was either she agree to go along with Project Legend, or die. For the weak and afraid, that was an easy decision. To live. No matter what. For someone like her. An individual who had survived horrible deeds and witnessed terrible violence, she could have chosen death, surely it would have been the easier choice. But when faced with Pierces withering stare, she tilted when she should have flinched and she did not break when he pushed back on her questions with piercing ones of his own. She only bent. The girl had some spine. I hoped it was enough to actually do what was needed for Project Legend to be successful.

Once climbing the stairs and sinking into the soft bed I turned on the television, settling on Spike TV, and yet another marathon of Gangland. I watched this for a few episodes until I felt the pull of sleep. Clicking it off I rolled over and closed my eyes, letting sleep take me for a few hours, ready to wake and take on the day and whatever challenges it put before me. My last thought was of how much this mission was bullshit and when I could get back out on a real mission.

* * *

 **Annie's POV:**

I awaken on the couch, groggy and sure of my location, my whereabouts immediately alien. The room chilled from the cool night, I shivered a bit. As I slowly came out of my grogginess, the previous day fell over top of me. It's terrible truth like a tsunami, rolled over top of me. My heart clenches and then so does my stomach. The breath in my lungs shook shakily as I looked about, running my hands through my hair and sitting back further onto the couch. Racing, my thoughts sprint and I pull the blanket about me before it narrowly slipped off my legs up and about me. It then occurred to me that I could not recall finding the blanket and covering my body with its soft fabric. I scoffed, surely Agent Rumlow would not have deemed himself low enough to do something as kind as put a blanket on another person to keep them warm. Then it arose from somewhere deep within me. That great fear came. You know the one that secretly dwells within all of us, the one that encourages dark nightmares on happy Christmas nights that leave you awake and drenched in sweat. That heart collapsing fear did what it does best. It simmered for moments and then boiled violently before billowing up over me and encircling my thoughts, pinning them down and burning them. Fear of the unknown, followed by the wash of untrustworthy thoughts and all the scenarios where I ended up dead somewhere in the Alaskan wilderness.

I shook my head, as if that would clear the unhelpful thoughts from my head, but all it seemed to do is make them spin more intensely. The house was quiet, so so quiet. as was the world about it. Strange in comparison to what the city had been like. That was one reason why I loved living there. Even living alone, I never truly felt that way because there was always something to be heard, something happening, something that made me feel connected... Not isolated or alone. My thoughts turned to my former patients and who Director Pierce had determined would replace me in my post. What were their qualifications? Were they even qualified?! Perhaps he threw some schmuck in there, all thumbs and no clue as to how to care for those poor people. This almost worried me more than my current and seemingly cemented in eternity, predicament. My brain worked out all the ways those sweet patients of mine could be mistreated and how their voices could be ignored without me there to help advocate for them.

A noise made me turn, the shackles on my neck tingling and my stomach clenched in alarm. "Agent Rumlow." I say, but it came out more as a breath, at best, an almost mute whisper.

"Husband." Was my response. I gave her a pointed look, it seemed to bounce of her startled features, as she did not appear register what I said. "It is 'husband,' _Wife_. Remember?" Again, I offer her a look.

I rise, pulling the blanket about me tighter, as if it could shield me from the cold calculating gaze of the predator before me, but it did not seem to work. I nod, "Right..." I respond. With a slight shake of my head "Right." I say, more firmly. We stand there, looking at one another in the dim light of the dawn before I speak once more, "Did you...?" I say with a nod to the blanket clasped tightly in my hands, both warming and acting as false armor.

Her feeble attempt to shield herself amused me, but I did what I could to keep my face neutral. The natural response of insecurity is to find security, which is always the same, no matter the location or person. With a nod, "Yeah."

I suck in a breath, unexpected kindness. I was sure he noticed. Pretty sure he saw everything. STRIKE guys were like that and he was the head of STRIKE. "Thanks." I said, offering a small smile. We stood there for a few minutes, staring at one another. "So..." I said look at him, unsure of where we were going next with this, thing.

I give her a once over, my eyes rake over her. She's still dressed in the clothes from last night, not that it mattered to her probably. "I have training." I say, turning from her. "I'll be back later." She doesn't say anything, just looks at me. I nod slightly and swing my keys about my finger and then move out of the room and down the hall and out the door. I could've sworn I heard her breathe a deep sigh but I let it roll of my back, no point in going back to see what it was about. Women. Always annoyed about something. I shake my head while slamming the door and slipping the seat belt over my body. I grin as the engine turns and the garage door rolls up. Backing out I go over the training session that is coming. The young grunts are gonna puke and then bitch and moan later. I couldn't wait.

Agent Rumlow moved out of the room and out of the house. I heard the car start, followed by the garage door rising and closing, and the accelerating of a car leaving quickly. Too quickly for a family neighborhood like this one was. At least, that's what I thought it was. But who knows. Pierce thought this place up, it was a sham, just like this marriage, this mission. I let the blanket drop onto the couch and walk through the hall and into the kitchen, flipping the light on. I blink quickly as my eyes adjust, too bright. Lifting the tea kettle off of the stove I run it under the tap, watching as the water falls in. I put it on the stove and turn it on high. I realize I assume there was tea in this place, mentally I kick myself for that as I rummage through the cabinets. Coming up with nothing I go through the drawers and then the pantry, happily sighing as my desired drink is located on a low shelf in the back behind some cereal. As I prepare my cup, I shake my head. I was not paying close attention last night while putting items away, there was no order to it, I would have to rearrange the kitchen and pantry. Retreating back to the pantry I grabbed a box of cereal and pulled it off the shelf. I do this with a bowl and spoon, finding the milk in the refrigerator. The slight dinging of cereal hitting the bowl is familiar and I twist off the milk top, then pour it in the bowl. When the first bite of cereal hits my tongue I sigh, chewing happily, I close my eyes. I was hungry apparently. Scarfing the bowl of cereal down I rinse it and leave it in the sink, to clean up later and return the milk to its spot on the refrigerator shelf and cereal to its home in the pantry. The howling whistle of the hot water being done screeched out across the quiet house and I turned off the stove while removing the tea kettle. I watched as the boiling hot water mixed with the tea in my mug. A warm pink color swirled in my eyes, its smell instantly soothing. I stood, holding the mug of tea as my hands were warmed by its hotness while gazing out of the kitchen window. The clock on the microwave read 5:30AM, the sun, just coming up over the trees, painting the sky with soft hues of red, yellow and orange. Now this, this was beauty, regardless of my situation.

With my tea drank I washed the mug, spoon, and bowl and put them in the dish drain. Then, grabbed my bag off of the kitchen chair where I had left it the night before and made my way upstairs. The sun reached out through the house, its arms dancing through the open windows, illuminating this foreign place. Once up the stairs I took my time looking through the rooms. The house was big, bigger than I had thought. Three bedrooms and a bath, all before I had found the master bedroom. Opening its doors made my stomach clench up. I was meant to sleep here. With _Him_. The thought made my body shiver. I expelled air, hoping it would ease the uneasy feeling that had taken hold of my body, but it did nothing of the sort. It was obvious he had slept up here, clearly choosing to let me sleep on the couch. Whether it was out of convenience of not having to wake me, or lord forbid, carry me up the stairs last night, I was slightly relieved. I am not sure I could have shared a bed with Him yesterday. The day was strange enough as it was. I found the closet, a walk in with a lot of space. It was the size of my kitchen back in New York and of course, my belongings were all here. How had they gotten all of my clothes? I wondered. It then occurred to me that while I had been sitting forever waiting for Director Pierce to see me again, they had been clearing about my apartment of all my things. But where were they? How had they gotten here, before me. Had they gotten here before me? They had to. How was that even possible?!

"Ugh." I grunted. Annoyed at this. To rifle through, pack, and move someone's belongings without asking their permission, the audacity! Of course, that was SHIELD for you. SHIELD and the STRIKE team guys all had that in common. They walked around like they owned everything and everyone. It was really annoying. I unpacked the bags with my clothes. The first had my dresses and skirts, I hung them on the empty side of the closet. The second my t-shirts, I hung those up too. I noticed pant hangers and hung up my slacks and jeans. The fourth bag had my work out clothes and pajamas. The closet had an island, I assumed the other side was filled with His clothing. The drawers empty, I filled the bottom two drawers with my pajamas and work out clothes on one side, the other with my shorts. A fifth bag had my socks and underwear. It gave me the creeps to know that someone other than myself had gone through and packed these items. A sixth and final bag held my shoes and I put them on the shoe rack, lining them up neatly. Once complete, I put the bags in a straight line at the back of the closet, unsure of where else to put them. Still annoyed with this I sighed once more. "So stupid." I grumbled to myself.

Realizing I was still in my clothes from yesterday I exit the closet and move into the bathroom. It was crisp, clean, painted a soft blue that was warm and surprisingly nice. I had not paid much attention to my surroundings since arriving, but the bathroom was nice. The tub deep, I would easily be able to soak in it. I smiled, intending to do just that. I turned on the hot water and plugged the drain. Turning, I quickly make my way back down stairs and pour the now barely warm water into my drying mug and microwave it in order to heat the water. Grabbing another teabag out of the container I drop it into the now hot water and grab the bowl from the dish drain. Once upstairs and in the master bedroom I put the mug and bowl down on the sink counter in the bathroom. I go back and shut the bedroom door, locking it, then, locking the bathroom door. Realizing I'd yet to use the restroom I do so, feeling extremely self conscious doing so in this strange place. I was acting as though this was normal, the tea, breakfast, the putting away of clothes, but none of this was normal. I was seriously off course here. For all I knew Director Pierce had this place wired with cameras. It was SHIELD. Someone was _always_ watching with SHIELD. That was the second thing you learned when you started with SHIELD. I washed my hands after completing my business and turned the water off. I took the teabag out of the now perfectly dyed water and set in the bowl, then, I undressed. Grabbing the mug I place it on the edge of the bath and step in. I suck in air as the hot water tickles my toes, feeling much like when ones foot falls asleep. Sliding in I breathe soft and quick until my body acclimates to the waters hotness. For a few minutes I rest, just soaking in the water watching the steam from my tea coil into the air. This, was calming. My body was tired from yesterdays craziness and so was my brain. Surely that is why I passed out on the couch last night. Sitting up I reach out and grab the mug, taking a sip and then another before setting it down again. I lay there, letting the water caress me and soothe away all of the grime and dirt from travel. The heat seeping into my body through the skin and massaging my muscles.

* * *

 **Brock Rumlow's POV:**

I arrive at the training facility before anyone else was there. I had not informed anyone I was coming at this time. I had thought better of starting the lads up with training officially today, thinking perhaps it would be more beneficial to the mission to allow them a day of acclimation with their new mates. But, 5:30AM was when STRIKE typically began its training in New York so perhaps some of the others would follow the same thinking and arrive. I unlock the door and enter the facility, turning the lights on. I make my way through the site, checking to see if anyone was here.

Alone.

I change into my work out gear in the locker room and head out into the gym. First, cardio I think. I turn on the television in front of the treadmill and flip the channels until I get the news. Climbing on I put my water bottle in the holder and adjust the settings and then start. Fifteen minutes go by and the wash of lights flash across the wall of the facility as someone pulls into the parking lot. The car shuts off and seconds later the front doors open. "Jack." I say, with a nod.

"Brock." I respond. "When did you get here?" I ask Rumlow.

"5:30AM. Did a sweep. Clean." I respond to Rollins.

I nod as I pass him. "No set training regimen today?"

I answer him as he goes by me towards the locker room to change. "No. We'll see who else shows up." Rollins doesn't answer me, I did not expect him too. Minutes pass and then he joins me on the treadmills. Flipping his television to the same station and adjusting his settings and beginning.

"How did your night go?" I ask. Eager to hear what had happened in the Rumlow quarters.

"Quiet." I respond. "She passed out on the couch." Rollins nods. "Yours?" I say, panting slightly from exertion.

"About the same." I respond. "She uh-she opted to sleep in a different room." Out of the corner of my eye I see Rumlow nod. "Decided not to push it, first night, you know?" I say shrugging slightly as I jog.

"Yeah." I respond with a nod.

Neither one of us spoke again. We focused our attention to the screens. Fifteen minutes later I get off the treadmill and wipe it down, turning my television off. No one else had come to train yet. A part of me was annoyed at this... Lack of discipline. But the morning was young.

* * *

 **Annie's POV:**

Once my bath was completed and I was changed I set out to find the rest of my belongings. As I had already explored the upstairs rooms, where I had noticed the pointedly set up rooms. Two with beds and one that was clearly a nursery I went through the rooms downstairs. I found my boxes in what I could only describe as an office type room. The first door I had tried off of the dining room was locked. I was curious, but did not have a death wish so I had not pushed it to see if I could find a way in. I would really not like to know what would happen if I broke into the head of STRIKE's study. Surely some gruesome death or terrible torturous moment. I had already witnessed a beating at the hands of STRIKE, I did _not_ want to be a victim of their fists. I found my belongings in the second room, it wasn't an office. Just an empty room. I opened the boxes to see if they had been kind to my belongings or thrown them together haphazardly, I breathed a sigh of relief to see that they were neatly packed. The room though, had no shelving, no furniture. My sigh of relief turned to annoyance, again. I turned out of the room and made my upstairs, picking my bag off of the bed. I make my way back downstairs, annoyed that I had to go to the store to buy furniture and shelving. My annoyance fumed. I bet Agent Rumlow's locked door was a fully furnished room. I huff. Throwing the garage door open I stop and drop my head. Only one vehicle. Of course. So now I had to sit and twiddle my thumb's like a pitiful housewife while her husbands away at work. Everything I never wanted to be. I turn, shutting the door harder than I needed to.

"So stupid." I mumble. I stalk through the house and plop down on the couch. Minutes pass before I pull out the phone that I had received the day before, relieved to see that it had not yet ran out of power. I pull up the contacts and find Agent Rumlows. I hesitate, taking a few breaths before calling the number. My heart pace increased as the phone rang.

The phone clicked and his voice came on the phone, "Yeah?"

My breath hitched when I heard his voice, suddenly not ready to talk. "Uh..."

Again, he spoke, "What?"

His voice was gruff and I shook my head. Stupid brain fart! "Uh yeah, h-hi." I stammered, nervously. "Um... I-Uh. I need to go to the store." He did not answer right away and I pulled the phone away from my ear to check to make sure the line was still open. "Age-Brock, I need to get some furniture."

"Right." I respond to her.

At his response I roll my eyes. Dismissive Ass. "You have the only vehicle." I respond, more tersely than perhaps intended.

I nod slightly. "Right." I look about, Rollins and I were just about done with our work out. "Be back within the hour." I don't wait for her to respond I hang up the phone with a click. Glancing over at Rollins, "Gotta head out after this set. Apparently she needs furniture." I say with a dismissive sniff.

"Furniture?" I look at him while responding.

Nodding, "Yeah. Furniture." We share a look. "Last set." Rollins nods and we get to it.

* * *

 **Annie's POV:**

I look at the phone after it clicks. That man really needs to work on how he interacts with others. This will just not do for a normal, functioning relationship. I huff. I look at the phone and pull up the contacts.

The phone rings three times and then the phone clicks on. "Hello?"

"Hey Katie, it's Annie." I say, smiling at the sound of a familiar, non-psychopathic voice.

"Hi!" She responds. "What's up?

"Oh um, well I need to go to the store, I need furniture." I say. For some reason I find myself nodding, even though she can't see it.

"You to?" I say, back to Annie. "Found my stuff in boxes in a room." I huff. "You think that SHIELD would have thought of furniture, right?"

"I know." Sounding equally befuddled by SHIELD's decision to not fully furnish the place. "SHIELD is usually more thorough, from what I understand."

Katie responds, "Typically, yeah. I don't have a car though, uh, Agent Rollins was gone when I woke up. Took the car."

I hear Katie breathe deeply, probably annoyed by the same reasons I am with Agent Rumlow. "Yeah, Agent Rumlow said he had training... Whatever that means." I say to her. "I just talked to him and told him I had to go to Walmart. He has our car, also, so..."

"Maybe I'll see if I can get Agent Rollins to take us to Walmart too. We could meet up there?" I say to Annie.

With nod, "Great. Hopefully I will see you there Katie. Bye."

"Yeah! Bye Annie." The phone dies with a click.

I smile at the prospect of seeing Katie. Suddenly what I would have considered a friendship out of convenience was much more than that. A lifeline to all that used to be normal and to a life that once was. A life I will most likely never have back. I knew that I had made the choice to be apart of this 'Project Legend' but it still did not make this any easier. I had lived isolated before, with no actual friends or real life outside of work, but here, now, this was true isolation. I was imprisoned, even if the prison was built in the guise of a typical American home. I hoped that my life before working for SHIELD prepared me to deal with Agent Rumlow. His lack of manners really get under my skin, I was sure at some point I would snap. While I waited for Agent Rumlow to return, I reached forward and picked up the remote, clicking the television on, flipping through the stations, not looking for anything in particular as it was so early in the morning. I settled for the QVC channel. The women's voices were too excitable this early in the day but their constant din of clearly perfected gasps at over priced items was enough to let me space out as I waited for Agent Rumlow to return.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Feel free to let me know what you think. Happy reading! - Sevy14**


	20. Chapter 20

**Good Evening! Thanks to those who commented or messaged me. I appreciate it. It is nice to be back writing. Hope all is well. Happy reading friends.**

 **-Sevy14**

* * *

 **Agent Rumlow & Jack Rollins:**

Jack and I went through the last set of our workout. We did a quick sweep again of the premise before grabbing our gym bags from the locker room. As we were exiting the locker room Jack pulled out his phone and made a face. "What?" I asked.

He looked at me, shaking his head slightly. "Guess who needs furniture?" As he said this he held up his phone. In text beneath her name was the question of getting furniture from Walmart.

I huffed a bit and raised my eyebrows at him, but I did not answer him other than shaking my head and giving him a wry smile.

He nodded. "You want to train with the guys later?" I ask, looking over at Brock, as we separate to go to our respective cars.

A shrug, "Might be good. New course, for some of them." I pause after opening the car door. "Lets run the grunts through the course. Just to see how they do."

I nod, "I can prepare the evaluation papers when we get back from 'buying furniture.'" I say this rolling my eyes. Brock scoffs and rolls his eyes too.

* * *

 **Annie's POV:**

I pull out my phone again to see if there was a text or call back from Brock. Nothing. I huff a bit and sit back further against the couch cushions. Katie had not called or texted me back yet either. I hoped that she would be able to go to Walmart. I sigh, knowing that it was more about having someone, anyone really, other than Agent Rumlow there to awkwardly shop with. At least she communicated like a normal person. QVC had moved on to a segment about candles. I shook my head, rolling my eyes. How anyone could think seriously about spending forty dollars on two candles was beyond me. I don't care how wonderfully scented they were or how festive, that was just stupid. I did find some appreciation for the people who called in. Even if they spent their money on absurdly priced clothing items and accessories, they sounded so full of life. They sounded normal. Normal had never been something I knew, but I was just starting to feel like working at the Lab and my life was normal. My kind of normal. But that was gone... Minutes pass and the television screen blurred as my eyes and brain zoned out, thinking about nothing, avoiding the reality that I was now living in.

It was no longer candles on the television, but earrings and some great deal they touted when I heard the garage door open. I took a breath before standing and shutting off the television. With a soft thud, the remote landed on the coffee table. I stood, awkwardly, hands in pockets, in the living room waiting for Agent Rumlow to make his looming presence known. He came through the garage door, a slam and then strong footsteps on the linoleum making their way through the room and hallway. He stopped once he saw me standing here. I felt just as I had when my Father arrived home. I blanked, trying to wipe that memory and feeling from my mind. That was _not_ a way I needed to think about Agent Rumlow, especially if we were supposed to... I went from fear gripped to sick in seconds.

She stood there, still, like a deer caught in the beams of headlights. Her face was anxiety ridden and then ill, what for, I don't know and really could not care why. "Well?" I gestured towards the garage.

Nodding and a shaky breath. "Yeah. Hi." He looks at me, hand lingering in the direction of the garage. "Um... Is it cold?" I ask.

"No." I respond. She nods her head, slowly. "There is a jacket in the car you can wear." I turn my body slightly. I hate standing around doing nothing.

His jacket?! I think, uncomfortable with anything of his touching me. "Let me uh..." He gives me a look. "I uh, uh need to grab my stuff." He does not move or speak. "Just a second." He did not move, just made this weird grunt noise. I nodded and began moving forward.

Her nervousness was going to drive me crazy. I wanted to yell at her, telling her to spit it out. I took a breath as she began moving, "I'll be in the car." I turned and went back out to the car. This whole damn mission was going to suck. Worst yet, it appeared it was a life sentence. What had I done to Director Pierce deserve this?!

I made my way upstairs and grabbed my bag from the bedroom. I turned around and picked up my jacket from yesterday that was now hanging in the closet, putting it on, I slung the bag over my shoulder, its contents clunking together. "I need to clean this thing out." I muttered to myself. Agent Rumlow had started the car and I quickly made my way around it, pausing for a moment before opening the front passenger door and getting in. I noticed his eyes give me a once over.

"My coat not good enough for you?" I ask her, seeing her jacket from yesterday.

I look at him, seat belt partially drawn across my body, paused and wide eyed for a second before I recovered. "I uh, thought you might need it." He does not say anything in response. "Cause it uh, it might get cold, you know?" I buckled the seat belt and sat back, my hands fidgeted nervously. Why was he so combative? I mean was it necessary, seriously!

"Mmhmm." I respond taking in her body movements. I back the car out of the garage shutting the door in one motion. We make our way down the street. The silence in the car was one of anxiety. Her anxiety. I looked over at her. She was staring at the houses as we passed them by. "Furniture?"

I was trying to ignore him, when his voice cut into my thoughts. I look at over at him, our eyes connecting. I look away, quickly, back out the window. With a nod, I respond, "Yeah! Uh, the room with all of my stuff has no furniture in it." I glance back in his direction, relieved that his eyes are focused on the road.

I nod in response. Surely that was planned. Director Pierce would not have left that room unfurnished with no reason. I tightened my hand on the steering wheel and released it. Most likely to torture me into spending more time with her. "Measurements?" I asked.

I looked over at him. "Measurements?" I furrowed my brow. "I um... No. I did not take measurements." I gave him a look. "I have no clue where a measuring tape would be." At my tone he levels a hard gaze at me but it softens and he nods, not answering. I sigh. "You really need to work on your conversation skills, you know that right?" I make a pointed effort to not look at him, but out the window.

Raising my eyebrows I look over at her. "Is that so?" A bit of snap to her. "And how exactly should I do that?" I question, returning my eyes back to the road.

I suck a breath in, not really expecting him to answer, and not in that tone. The silky one he used in my apartment when he informed me he was the head of STRIKE. Glancing over at him I was thankful that he was not looking at me. "Well you can't just talk to me like-like the way you have been." He did not respond and did not venture a look across the arm rest at him. "It is not how married couples talk to each other."

I nod. "And how do they talk to each other?" I ask, already annoyed with this conversation.

"Well not like how you have." I say. The conversation itself awkward and uncomfortable.

"That does not make sense." I respond to her and look over at her. "Example."

"That!" I say. "Like that." Our eyes meet but I look away. They have that sharpness to them again. His silence was my only answer. "And on the plane. People who are married, at least not in functioning, healthy relationships do not talk like that to each other." I say. The strength in my tone and voice fading as I near the end of the sentence.

I sniff. The short inhale of air does nothing to appease my irritation. Director Pierce's words about making this farce work repeat in my head. Again and again. I blink and take a longer breath. "I will... try to not do that." I say. But I know full well that more likely than not I be short with her.

Balking, I look over at him. That was not expected. He turns his head to look at me and I close my mouth and avert my gaze. "Okay... Thanks." I say quietly.

We rode the rest of the way in an uncomfortable silence that ate up the air in the car. I was almost overjoyed to see the tall sign loom up in the distance over some trees. Even more so when he pulled the car into a parking stop and unlocking the door. I opened the door and quickly stepped out, shutting it, taking a big breath and exhaling, as though I had been stuck under water for far too long.

A cheerful voice rang out across the parking lot, "Annie!"

I turn my head and then smile. "Katie, hi!" I greet her with a wave as she walked towards me. Agent Rollins was right behind her, watching us. I had no doubt that Agent Rumlow had also moved himself into a position to observe our interaction.

She gives me a brief hug, as we release, "So... How are-"

"Agent Rollins." I say, interrupting her. She gives pause and a look my way before shutting her mouth. "Morning." I smile a small smile his way. He nods.

"Mrs. Rumlow..." He says. "My name is Jack, not 'Agent.'" He says.

His tone was stern, not sharp like Agent Rumlows. Katie rolls her eyes. I look at him a moment and then offer him a sheepish grin, "Oh right! Sorry... Jack." Katie just gives me a look. I look at her before we turn and start walking towards the store, "Katie you uh, you remember B-Brock."

Nodding and looking over at Annie for a second, "Yup. Hey." I glance his way, receiving a nod.

"Katie. Jack." I respond to the woman. Jack gives me a look and I force down one of my own.

"So uh, Katie, do you know what you want to do with the room?" I ask, changing the subject as we grab carts and head inside.

Shaking her head, "No. I thought it would be good to see what they had here." As we drop our bags into the carts she continues. "I never shopped at Walmart before last night so I have no clue what they got here. You?"

I shake my head, "Nope. No clue. I just know that I need shelving and what not for all my possessions since uh, since the shelving apparently was not deemed worthy enough to be packed." Katie snorted and gave me a look at my snark. I shrugged.

"Do you need us?" I ask the women. I could tell Jack was equally as irritated as I that we were on an errand. The two of us not used to having to do civilian acts such as this.

I look over at Agent Rumlow and back at Katie who shrugged and made a face. "Um no?" I say. He nods and the two men begin to turn away. "So uh, where are you going?" I ask.

"Firearms." Agent Rumlow responds.

I nod and Katie rolls her eyes. "Right."

She says with a face of her own, "Of course."

Both men offer us a look and we look away and then at one another. "So uh, we will come find you then?" I say, daring a look back in their direction. Backs already turned and walking away. Neither man responds and I roll my eyes. "Pricks." I mutter. Agent Rumlow turns his head over his shoulder in my direction, our eyes making contact and my face goes red. "Go! Go! Go!" I say to Katie and we push our carts in the opposite direction, trying to suppress our nervous giggles.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the chapter. Feel free to leave comments or ask questions. Have a great night! -Sevy14**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi Guys! I am kind of rolling write now, thankfully. Here is another chapter. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

 **-Sevy14**

* * *

Once Agents Rumlow and Rollins were out of my line of sight I dissolved into a full laugh. Katie followed suite. The two of us needing to stop our carts from laughing so hard. She looked over at me.

In between a giggle she manages to stammer out, "I cannot believe you said that to them."

Giggling myself, I respond. "I did not say it to them... I said it to myself and you." The two of us shared another look which caused us to burst into laughter again. In truth, the laughter was because of the situation we were in. It has been so tense and frankly weird that this was probably the only way we had been able to release our nervous energy since we were taken from our former lives. Another minute or so passed and we managed to gain control of ourselves. I look over at her, "So..."

She nods, "Yes, furniture." Still smiling we make our way to the furniture section. As we reach the first aisle she says, "Can you believe he heard you?"

I shake my head, "No.' Making an incredulous face I continue, "No. No, I cannot."

She nods, "Craziness." I nod in agreement.

The two of us look at the items in the first aisle. It was mirrors and smaller shelves, ones that would not hold more than five books, and coat hangers. I look at her. "Who knew Walmart had some cute stuff?"

She nods, "Yeah. I like the pretty colors."

Agreeing with her, with a nod. "Think it is too early to want to re-do the whole place?" I say smiling over at her.

She snorts, "They would probably just get rid of us and start over." Her smiling chuckle fades a bit as she gives me a look.

I shrug, "Perhaps. Maybe we can re-do the places in a few months?" She doesn't respond, a slight nod. "It does not feel like 'home' you know?" I say as we turn the corner of the aisle.

"Yeah," she says, "I know what you mean. It is... Like a magazine." I nod at her. "Forced warmth, I guess?" She says.

"Oh! Here!" I say, pointing in the direction of shelving.

"This is nice." She says, pulling back a dark cherry stained piece furniture.

"Yeah that is." I respond. "Are you going to make it match the rest of your house?" I inquire. "I am not sure I want to... I kind of want that room to be like..." I trail off looking at the shelving.

Katie answer, "Yours...?" We share a look, both nodding slightly. Suddenly silent and contemplating our predicament.

I move down the aisle a bit. "Hey! I think I want to get like, two of these." I say, pointing at one. They were a nice pine, I bent over and smelled the box. "Hm... It smells so good."

Katie moves my way, smelling it as well, "Oh that is nice." She says, pulling away smiling. "I think I like the cherry stained pieces back there."

I nod, "Those are smooth looking, neat and clean."

She walks back, "Yeah." She looks about for a second, hand on her mouth thinking. "You know, I bet we could put together a pretty comfortable space for ourselves to just have for us. No 'Agents.'" She whispers that last part.

I nod, more vigorously, "Yes!" And clap my hands together. "Yes, let's try to do that. Is your space small or medium? I think mine is leaning more towards medium. I could get two of these and then this." I point at a coffee table looking piece of furniture. The box shows drawers on one side, it is a television stand. Perfect. "But the shelving on either side and with this stand a television..." I look over at Katie.

"Hello! Can I help you two find anything?" A pleasant voice comes from behind me, startling me a bit. "Sorry to make you jump Ma'am." A woman in her mid-fifties says, with a smiling face and kind voice.

I nod, but Katie beats me to it. "Yes, I think we would like to get some furniture." She looks back at the furniture she had just been considering. "Um... Do you have a different means of transporting, perhaps a flat cart?"

The woman nods, "Oh yes of course!" She holds her walkie talkie up to her mouth and speaks. "John, I need two flat carts to the furniture section, please. Thank you!" Her sing song voices dances out into the space between us. She drops the walkie talkie down form her lips and buckles it back to her pants, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, do you have other furniture, like couches or chairs? Or are those only available on the online store?" I ask. From behind me Katie seconds in agreement with my question.

The woman nods enthusiastically. "Oh yes we have some other furniture a few rows down. Would you like me to show you?" Katie and I both nod, we turn getting ready to leave just as the flat carts arrive. "Oh John, Adam, perfect. Could you two please show them which items you would like to put on the cart."

"Yes." "Yeah" Katie and I say at the same time. The two of us point the shelving we would like to purchase.

Once the shelving was loaded on to our respective flat carts the woman continues, "Great. Do you two need these?" Gesturing to the carts we had picked up at the front of the store.

We both shake our heads, Katie responds. "Oh no. These will do, thank you."

I continue, "We can put them back though, no worry."

John, steps forward and gestures for the cart, "It is not a problem Ma'am, Adam and I will return the carts to the front."

I not, "Oh well thank you!" I say with a smile. The two men depart with our carts. Just as they do, Agents Rumlow and Rollins turn the corner.

"Find what you need?" I ask the two women. They turn to look at me and Jack.

Nodding in his direction, "A-Brock, yes." I smile.

Also answering his question, Katie says, "I think we are both happy with what we have." She says pointing at our flat carts. I nod as Katie continues. "Um do you think that the car will fit these?" She said looking at Agent Rollins.

I look over her flat cart and at the boxes on it, with a nod. "It should." I say. Katie nods slightly.

The woman is still standing there, "So, shall we go look at the other aisles?"

I turn, "Yes, lets." I look back at Agent Rumlow and Rollins. "We uh, we are going to look at some other furniture. Do you want to come look also or look at other stuff?" I finish lamely.

Shrugging I look from Jack to Annie. "I'll come." She nods her head at me.

Also answering I say moving towards Katie's direction, "We can push the flat carts."

Katie steps to the side, out of Agent Rollins' way. Quietly she says, "Thanks." and looks over at me.

I look at Agent Rumlow as he steps forward and takes hold of the cart. "Our car is big enough if I wanted to get some other stuff, right?"

Shrugging, I nod. "Yes."

I nod at him and then walk up next to Katie as we follow the helpful employee. "Are you thinking of anything in particular?"

Shaking her head, "No. I mean maybe a couch or a love seat?"

"Yeah. If I'm unsure I may not get something and put the shelving together and then come back after once I have it all set up the way I want... Maybe."

She nods, "That's a good idea."

We reach the aisle and the Walmart employee points us that way. "Do you need anything else, Dears?" Her sing song voice washes over me. Before I can answer Agent Rumlow speaks.

"No, we can get it from here, thank you though Ma'am." I say to the woman. Her voice made me feel violent. No one is that jolly.

The employee nods, "Well if you need anything, just let me know." She smiles at each of us and then departs.

"We will, thank you." I say, smiling at her as she turns.

"Yes, thanks!" Katie says with a wave.

With the woman gone Katie and I exchange a look, suddenly quiet due to the Agents presence we look down the aisle and then back at each other.

"Well?" I say. Their silence grating. It was clear to me and probably Rollins that our presence made them clam up. They look at me and then start moving forward.

Breathe Annie, breathe. I think, over and over. "Oh! That would look nice with your shelves." I say to Katie, pointing at a couch.

"Oh." She says, going up to the piece of furniture. "The white is nice and it is so soft." She says, running her hand over it. I nod at her, moving past her a bit.

A few pieces down there is a separating couch set that looks nice. "Katie, what do you think about this?" The dark charcoal of the couch would look nice with the shelving I picked out. "Too dark?" I ask.

She moves down the aisle to join me. "Maybe?" She says, making a face. "This one," she says pointing to the one behind me on the other side of the aisle, "It's a bit lighter, might look good, what do you think?"

I turn, "Oh yes! Much better." The other one was rather dark. I turn looking at Agents Rumlow and Rollins. Both of them are wearing blank faces, no emotion or inclination as to what they were thinking. "Um, which one do you like better?" I ask Agent Rumlow. He shrugs before answering.

Shrugging, "It is your room." I respond. What business is it of mine which color of furniture the woman picks. I could hear the soft huff of air from Rollins beside me, clearly he found some slight amusement in it.

I roll my eyes and turn to look at Katie, not bothering to respond to him. "Anyways..." I look at Katie. "It looks like I do not have to buy like a whole thing, so if I just get a few and two ends, it will work out if I get a television for the space."

Nodding, "I was thinking something similar." She turns her head to look back at the couch she liked. "Maybe a chair to go with it and an end table?"

"Oh yeah." I say, more enthusiastically. "Is this a footrest?" I say, looking at another piece of the furniture.

"Yes, I think so." Katie responds.

"I could get one of those trays, you know?" I say, pointing at it and gesturing.

"Oh! Like the wooden ones? Yes! That would be cute." Katie says, smiling.

I look at the price and mutter, "That is kind of expensive though, look at the price." I say.

"Hm... I wonder what mine is." Katie responds and goes back to look at hers. She looks at me after looking at it. "Yeah..." Her voice trailing off.

We share a look and then I look back at Agent Rumlow. "Um... H-" He cuts me off before I could even start. I really hate when people do that.

"Get what you want." I say to her.

"Yeah. Price is not an issue." Agent Rollins responds.

Katie and I look at each other. Responding, "Okay... You don't know how much it is, though."

I shrug and give her a look, repeating what Jack said, "Price, is not an issue."

"Okay." I say and look at Katie who shrugs.

"Well, uh, I would like to get this couch then." Katie says to Agent Rollins.

He nods, "Right." He and Agent Rumlow share a look.

Looking at me expectantly, Agent Rumlow says, "Suppose you want to get that?"

I glance back at the couch. With a nod, "Um yes. Some of the pieces." He nods. "I think we have to get them from the back of the store though."

Adding, Katie says, "Maybe they can deliver here." Her tone hopeful.

"That would be nice I respond." I look about, hoping the helpful employee was still near, but I could not see her. "Let's go find that woman. We will be right back." The two Agents nodded at us, but did not speak. As we leave the aisle I say to her, "Is there anything else you think you will want to get?"

Nodding, Katie respond, "If they," she says jutting her head back towards the two Agents, "Are patient enough, maybe the televisions? I'm assuming that they packed my television."

I huff, "Yeah, they couldn't even pack our furniture."

She agrees, with a huff. "Right?!"

We find the woman who greets us with a bright smile and warm tone, "Well did you settle on some other pieces?"

"Yes." I say. "Um, do we have to get them from the back or how do we pay for them?"

"Well, you take the slip of paper next to the couches on the floor and then the checkers will swipe them. The couches are in the back." She says, her bright voice still refreshing to hear.

"Oh great. Okay." I say to her. "Thank you so much. We'll do that."

Katie adds, "Do you guys have a delivery truck or service? Or do we have to come back and pick them up?"

Her face brights up, "We do have a delivery service."

Katie and I look at each other and smile. "Oh that's awesome." I say. "Does that um come with a major bill or something?" I ask her.

"Oh you know what Dear, I am not sure. The checkers up front will be able to answer that question." She says.

We nod and move away, waving at her and thanking her. "Thanks." "Thank you."

As we walk back to the furniture aisle I say, "Well that was unexpected." I say.

"Yeah, that's pretty cool. You would not get that in the city." Katie responds. I nod at her.

We make it back to the aisle, but Agents Rumlow and Rollins are not there, neither are our carts. "Are you serious?" I say.

Katie says, "What the heck?" As she looks around.

Ugh. "Might as well go up front, maybe they are there." I say to Katie.

We reach the front to find them up there, already going through a line. Katie and I share a look. Before reaching them I say to her, "They are so annoying."

As we separate, me passing by Agent Rollins and she walks towards him, "Yeah." With a nod in my direction.

I reach Agent Rumlow, "Why did you leave the aisle?" I ask him.

He gives me a look. "Wanted to pay."

I nod, "What if we weren't done shopping?" I counter. Again, another look.

"They will deliver the couch pieces you want. How many do you need?" He asks.

I give him a blank look before looking at the cashier. "Oh um... Two ends, these." I say, pointing at that slip. "And um, this." Pointing at the footrest. The cashier swipes the two slips, "And uh, I'm thinking like..." I pause trying to envision the room and how much space a couch would take up. "I guess two of them?" I say with a shrug. "Do you know if you have a lot in stock?" I ask.

The cashier shrugs in turn, "I am not sure." He says.

"Oh okay." I respond. "I'll make do with whatever is available." He nods out of politeness but does not say anything. "So when will-"

"He said that they will deliver tonight." I respond. Her questions and unclear answers have worn me down. I need to get out of this place. I was sure Jack felt the same.

I glared at Agent Rumlow. "Okay."

The cashier finished up and the shelving got sent to the back of the store. He handed us our receipt and we made our way out of the store. I walked along Katie. "Apparently they're going to deliver tonight." I say.

"Yeah, that's neat. Thank goodness." She says. "Could you imagine having to lift and maneuver the couches?" She makes a face as she says that.

I shake my head. "That would kind of suck." She nods at my response. We reach the separating point and the two of us share a look. "Well..." I say.

"Hope this all uh goes well." Katie responds. We wave, awkwardly to each other. "Bye." She says.

"Talk later?" I ask, as I reach the car. Katie nods with a final wave.

Agent Rumlow unlocks the car doors with a click and we get in. He slams his door, I give him a look. "Don't cut me off." I say tersely. "It's rude." He makes a sniffing noise. I buckle my seat belt. "Just... Work on it. Please." I follow up. Agent Rumlow doesn't bother to reply, which further irritates me. Ass. Our drive back is silent. I watch the houses fly by and do what I can to not look in his direction.

Her seconds of verbal bravery were amusing. She always followed them up with a softer request. A technique honed after years of living under an abusive family member. I could tell she was working hard to not look at me or acknowledge my existence. As we turn down the our street I ask her, "You need help?"

I look over at him. "What?" I say, my tone not hiding the shock.

Shifting in my seat, "With the boxes, need help with them?" I respond.

My eyes don't look away from him. "Um sure..." I respond. Not sure what else I could say. "Not unpacking just... Just moving them to another room until the furniture is set up."

I nod at her response. "Right." Wouldn't want me to invade your privacy I think. I had to hold back a snort and a retort. We pull in to the house and I park the car. She gets out quickly, rounding the car before I'm unbuckled and out. As I open the door I hear her say.

"I have to use the restroom, I will uh, I'll meet you in there." I say to him, quickly making my way to the nearest bathroom. I suddenly had to go.

Watching her retreating back I shake my head. This 'mission' is defiantly a punishment. It has to be. I shut the door to the house behind me and make my way to the room with all of her belongings, packed away. Not waiting for her, I start moving boxes into the living room.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Questions or comments welcome. Have a great night! -Sevy14**


	22. Chapter 22

**Good Afternoon friends, hope you enjoy the story. Happy reading. -Sevy14**

* * *

I shut the door to the bathroom and exhaled. This was so frustrating. Why I had I agreed to this farce, I thought. I rubbed my hands over my face and sat down on the toilet, shutting the lid before I did so. I breathed in and out, in and out for a few minutes before rising. I go to open the door but then turn, pushing the handle of the toilet down and watching the water swirl away. Turning on the water I let the hotness run over my hands. I let it pool in my cupped fingers and then dip my face in it, the heat a calming force. I turn the water off and grab a hand towel and dry my face and hands. With another sigh I open the door and head back downstairs to join Agent Rumlow in clearing the room out.

I hear her footsteps on the stair and then in the hall. I turn my head and give her a once over before speaking. "Everything alright?"

I look at him, watching as he lifted another box, "Yes." I respond and pick up a box of my own. I follow him out and into the living room, careful to go the opposite direction and lay my box down. We repeat this again and again until the room is clear. We did not speak this entire time. He was efficient and a quicker worker than I, no doubt due to his fitness. Once finished I looked over at him, "So uh... I am going to make a sandwich, would you like something?"

I nod in her direction.

"Okay... It will probably be ham, that alright?" I ask him starting to head out of the room.

"Yes." I respond. "Thanks." I follow her out of the room and we split paths in the hall. She to the kitchen and I back into the living room. I turn on the television instantly recoiling at the sight of a garishly dressed woman with gaudy jewelry. I glance back towards the kitchen, this is what she watches?! I huff a bit, did not see that coming. I flip through the channels until ESPN pops up on the screen, some hockey match was playing, I sat there watching, not really entertained.

He had turned the television on and the overly happy women were spouting off about some overpriced item before I heard the channel change. Agent Rumlow seemed to stop the channel on some sports show. I did not necessarily hate sports, but I was not all that into them either. I opened the fridge and pulled out all of the food, thankful that there was mayonnaise in there, I did not recall buying. I checked the date on it and breathed a sigh of relief at the date, still good. I quickly made up two sandwiches and put them on plates. I picked up the plates and carried them into the living room, I paused in the doorway just as some lug of a man smashed a tinier fellow up against the glass, hockey. He is watching hockey. I wanted to roll my eyes, of course he is. "Um, did you want to eat in here?" I ask him.

I look over at her, only when she spoke. With a shrug, "Works for me." I look back at the television as she steps into the room and sets the plate down on the coffee table. One ham sandwich, just as she said.

I was thankful that he was sitting all the way to the left. After setting down the plates, I moved mine to the farthest side on the right end of the coffee table. "Would you uh, would you like something to drink, I am going to make some tea I believe." I ask him.

"Water." I say without looking at her.

"Just water." I respond. Annoyed with his tone. I get it, I am stuck here, acting as housewife but would it kill him to have some manners. Maybe it would kill him, obviously to even make the effort is too much practically.

I look over at her, she has this look, on her face. "Yeah." I say. She does not move right away but then nods while raising an eyebrow. As she turns she huffs and sighs deeply, I am unsure as to why. Sighing is not going to help her or this situation be any easier I think. It just sucks. Some missions do. Apparently I think, snorting to myself just before I take a bite of the sandwich, apparently, this mission will literally be one I live until I die. Damn good sandwich though! I smirk, that is some relief.

"What an asshole." Obviously he should say 'please.' Who does not know that?! Who does not do that?! Ugh. "Prick." I say, not so quietly. I smile, the memory of him overhearing me at Walmart making me chuckle. I pull out the mug already in use and then grab a glass for his water. Filling both cup and teapot up I wait, staring out the kitchen window. I keep going back to that night on the stairwell, seeing Willy like that. All beat up and clearly hurting. I should have inquired if I could treat him. Even if he had been a creep, no one deserved that sort of brutality. The water screamed at me, jumping me back to reality. I poured the water into my mug, watching as its hot tendrils ran through the tea bag making the water dye itself a soft pink hue. The steam coiling up and encircling my face. I carry the mug and glass back into the living room. "What inning is in?" I inquire.

I look at her, as she sets down my water and sits, as far as possible from me. Inning? "Period." I respond. "The second period will start in a second, commercial break." I state.

Nodding, "Oh right... Sorry." Why was I sorry? I take a sip of tea and recoil, too hot! That was not smart. How many times must one do that in their lifetime before they learn to wait. I glance over at his plate, sandwich already gone. That was quick. Well he can make his own snack now. "Um..." I start and look over, he is looking at me. "So you remember Willy?" I ask, looking away.

I stare at her. "Yes." I respond. "What about... Willy?" I ask, my tone colder. I lean back into the couch, still staring at her.

Nibbling at my sandwich I dare a look over in his direction, bad idea! Bad. Idea. He was glaring. Mouth set in a tough line, sharp jaw set. "Nothing. Never mind." I say and take a full bite out of my sandwich.

I nod. "Good." No need to dredge up that business. Especially she was told not to if memory serves.

We sat watching hockey. I ate my sandwich and drinking my tea, while quietly looking over at him in between blinks. He appeared at ease and in a complete relaxed state, but I was sure in a seconds notice he could flip and snap my neck or some intruder. He probably never truly relaxes. Has to be a hard life, who wants to be tense all the time? Sounds horrible. The doorbell rang, startling me. "Oh!"

I rise, "I got it."

I nod at him, also coming to stand. I follow him into the foyer and notice a gun tucked into the back of his pants. "What the-" I say before he turns his head sharply and I shut up.

As I open the door she stands off to the side somewhat, "Yeah?" I say to the men standing there. I give them a once over. Lazy sods. Probably never done anything other than hard labor.

"We are here to drop off furniture?" The bigger one says.

I nod, "Yeah, the room is this way." I point straight down the hall. "It is empty."

"Great. We will get the delivery, sign please." The bigger one speaks again.

The tall man hands Agent Rumlow a clipboard, who in turn, hands it to me. I take it and look over the details and then sign. I was excited, that the furniture was here. I was sure it showed because of my smile. I watched as the men, with Agent Rumlows guidance moved all of the furniture into the room. All of it was placed in the center of the room. Before I knew it, they had finished and Agent Rumlow tipped them, which surprised me.

I shut the door and turned to see her face, "What?"

I shrug at him, still amused that he tipped the two men. "Nothing." Was all I said and began to turn.

"Well something made your face look like that." I said. "What?"

I turn and look at him. "My face looks like this because it was genetically made too." I turn again and begin walking down the hall.

"Yeah. Well that is not what I was talking about." I respond, but she was already walking away from me. "You gonna tell me or what?" I say, following her down the hall and into her room.

I look over at him as he enters. "Surprised you tipped the men, that's all." I say nonchalantly.

I give her a look. "Why? You tip people who do that sort of work." Obviously. Surely she knew this.

I shrug again, "Just thought you were cheap or something." I state.

"I am not cheap." I ground out. My tone catches her attention but she hides it in the next breath.

"Yeah, okay. Sorry." I respond. Well, I definitely hit a nerve there. Do not bring that up again." His phone vibrates and I look over at him, watching as he answers it.

"What?" I say.

His face is unreadable as he listens. A nod and then a grunt, which I think was actually a word, but I could not be sure. He turns to face me.

"The guys are ready to train. Gotta go. Not sure when I will be back." I say, turning away from her and walking out of the room.

"Train?" I say and then also walk out of the room, following him. "So like, out of state? As in I am just here all myself now?" I ask him, annoyed that they would drop us off here and then take off again. Also, annoyed that I was annoyed with him being gone. What sort of crazy is that?! I better not get Stockholm syndrome from this crap. I Think.

I give her a look. "No. At the training site here." She nods and makes a face, softly I hear her say 'oh.' "Do not hold off on dinner if you get hungry." I state before heading out of the door to the garage.

"Okay... Bye...?" I say to him, watching as he hops in the car and backs out, way too fast. He has got to stop doing that. He is definitely going to hit someone... Or their dog. I shake my head and return to the house, specifically my room and begin to rearrange. Some fun at last, I think, smiling to myself.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time friends. Have a great day and happy reading! - Sevy14**


	23. Chapter 23

**Good Evening! Here is a brief update. I hope you like it. More to come soon. Thanks for reading. - Sevy14**

* * *

With Rumlow departed I look around the room and subconsciously rub my arms against my body. After a moment I make my way down the hall and look about at the furniture before moving it about. Soon enough my arms grew heavy and legs weakened from the strain of sliding furniture to and fro, but the room, my room had started to come into place. I was relieved that the movers had saw fit to place sliders beneath the furniture so that I could move it about without ruining the floor. Once I was satisfied with the location of everything I allowed my body to flop onto the comfortable couch and slouch from its tiredness, with a deep yet accomplished sigh. I lounged until forcing myself up and out of the room and gathering a box from the living room. I work like this, lost inside my head, unpacking my belongings until Agent Rumlow returns.

* * *

 **Agent Rumlow's training session:**

I showed up at the site at the same time Jack did. "Rollins." I say, as I get out of the car.

"Brock." I respond with a nod of my head.

We both enter the gym and look around before setting up. The next to show up were the more experienced men, the grunts of course, were late. One after another shuffling in hoping to be unnoticed. I of course, noticed. We worked them until they could barely pick themselves up off of the floor. A shared look of frustration with the young grunts and then we dismissed them.

"Well," Jack said, wiping sweat off of his brow with a towel. "What do you think?"

Huffing, "They're shit." I see Jack nod. "If we left for a mission today there is no way these new guys would make it back."

Nodding in agreement, "Yeah. Let's hope that we're not called or if we are, at least with the old crew." Falling silent Jack cleans up his machine, wiping it down. "I keep trying to figure out what we did."

"What?" I say and look over at Jack. I did not follow that blind statement.

"To deserve this assignment. I cannot figure out what we did to get stuck here." He says, his frustration evident in his tone.

I nod, "Yeah. I don't know." I respond. We pack our things up. Before exiting I look around making sure everything was back where we left it.

"Have you heard from the Director?" Jack asks, standing by his car.

Shaking my head, "No. I had hoped that he would call and provide more intel but nothing. Not even a ping." I say.

I watch as he nods. "Well… That is annoying."

"Yeah. Your girl managing?" I ask Jack.

He shrugs, "I suppose so. It can't be easy, you know." I nod in agreement to him. "They had no choice, not really anyway, and they're stuck with us until they're not… Whenever that is." He finishes.

"True." I say. "Mine has these brave outbursts followed instantly by cowering sentences. It is irritating. Being tied down is irritating." I state.

Unlocking his door as he answers. "Yeah that's it. I liked living in the city, I could do as I want and go wherever I pleased so long as I was back to work on time or available to leave whenever it was necessary." I nod at him, half in the seat of the car, half out. "Here," Jack says gesturing, "Here I am just sitting around, twiddling my thumbs."

"It's too quiet." I state as I slide into the car and and shut the door. With a single flick, the car was on and the window rolling down. Similarly, Jack had done the same.

"Too quiet. Yeah. I'll go crazy with no action." He says looking over at me and then ahead.

"Well we're supposed to _get_ action." I say looking over at him, my face graced with a rare, wry smile.

Chuckling, "Oh right… As if she wants anything to do with me." I chuckle as well, nodding. "She will barely be in the same room as me and if she is, as far away as possible." I nod at what Jack said, but do not respond. He continues and turns the car on, "There will be no action until she trusts that I won't break her neck or something."

"Yours scared of you too then?" I ask him, the engines of our SUV's whining.

Nodding, Jack answers, "Oh yeah. Well, I know she fears what I am capable of and the reputation that STRIKE Force has, so I associate that with fear of me… If that makes sense."

"Mine is afraid of me. I am sure." Jack nods but doesn't speak. "Of course she did stumble upon us so there is that leading some of her fears." We sit in silence for a few seconds, contemplating our current situation as well as why and how we had found ourselves here. "Jack, I'm heading out. Good luck tonight." I say with a slight dip of my head.

"Bye Brock." He responds with a quick wave.

I back out of the space and depart from the parking lot. It didn't take long for me to return home. Turning into the drive I saw her face pop up in the window and then out of sight again. I rolled my eyes, already annoyed with her presence. I sit for a minute before exiting the car. In a few short steps I open the door and enter the house. I hear her voice from the back end of the hall, near her 'study' or whatever it is.

"Hi." I say loudly. His boots heavy on the floor for once. Perhaps he remembered that I threatened to get him a bell to wear. The image of him wearing a bell brings a smile to my face.

"Got your room setup then." I say, coming to a stop just outside the door.

Whipping around, startled, I look at him before answering. Apparently not, only loud entering the house, the bell collar is still in play then. "Yes. Well… Some of it." I respond. "There is quite a bit of unpacking to do." I watch him nod, although it was most definitely out of politeness rather than interest what I was saying.

"I'm heading up to shower." I say to her. She nods but doesn't respond. "You gonna sleep on the couch again?" I ask.

I felt my eyes bug out a bit. I had not yet thought of bedtime or sleeping arrangements. "Um…" He looks at me, it seemed as though he thought my discomfort to be amusing. "I-No. No probably not." I finally spit out.

Nodding, "Good." I say and turn, not waiting for a response, verbal or visual.

I stare at his back. "Well that was odd and of course a bit rude." The man couldn't do anything without being rude it seemed. Only minutes later and the water turned on. I grabbed a book, 'Moby Dick,' and made my way upstairs, my heart beating faster and faster with every step closer. He was still in the shower and I was thankful that I had changed into my pajamas before he got home. Rounding the bed I looked at it, my blood rushing like the ocean in my ears. Pulling the covers back I sit and the slide in, my body and brain screaming the whole time. Minutes later the water shut off and my heart rate shot through the roof. I did what I could to focus on the book in my hand, but that was not terribly successful.

I open the bathroom door and saw her sitting there on the bed, attempting to look as though she was reading. She wasn't. Her white knuckled grip on the book was all too telling. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at this. "Good book?" I ask. Although it was more to see her freak out as I was bored.

Looking up at him a bit shocked he had even asked about the book I look down at it and back up. Nodding, "Uh yeah... I like it." I smile a very small smile and then look down at the book again, completely uncomfortable.

She had looked down and did not see the nod I gave in response to her fumbling answer. I turned and entered the closet. Pulling on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I bend down and pick up my towel and return it to the towel rack in the bathroom. I went through my night time routine, not giving the woman in the other room or her fear driven anxieties a second thought.

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It was short, I know. I hope to get more up in the next few days. Thanks again for reading. - Sevy14**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's another update for you. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. -Sevy14**

* * *

I watched him over the top of my book as he readied for bed. It surprised me that he had put the towel back on the rack in the bathroom. Or perhaps what was more surprising was that I assumed he was a slob, that perception is not quite accurate, or well, not at all accurate based on our short time cohabitation. He ignored me as he went about his routine, I was jealous of this. How can he just ignore this horrible situation, I thought. Was he that brainwashed by his training that even something such as this was not worth being concerned or aggravated by? Lost in my thoughts and staring into space, I did not see that he had made his way to the other side of the bed until his voice cut into my thoughts.

"W-what?" I stammered. Managing to come back into reality and looking over at his looming body. He made a face, I couldn't quite place the emotion or thought behind it though.

"Are you going to sit there staring at nothing for a long time?" I ask her. Clearly deep in thought, her facial expressions changed in accordance with whatever emotion surged through her thoughts.

"Oh! Um…" I look at him, mind blank and then back at my book. "I-I can-I assume my toothbrush and stuff are in there?" I ask him. But then acknowledge there wasn't really reason why he should know that, not really anyway.

Shrugging, "There is a toothbrush and other belongings in there that are not mine, I would assume they are yours, wouldn't you?" I respond, looking at her.

Nodding at him, the surly ass. "Right well… I guess I'll go do that then." I say. He nods as I put my book down on the bedside table and rise. I make my way to the bathroom door and then turn to see that he's standing there still, watching me. "Um… Could you uh make sure the doors are locked and lights out" I ask. He looks at me, unmoving. "Please?"

Her request was simple enough and amusing. Surely she did not think anyone would be dumb enough to break into this house. As if the majority, if not all of the inhabitants of this town, created by Director Pierce, weren't company men. I nod and leave the room with a sigh. What mission did I fuck up to deserve this? Tomorrow I am calling the Director and asking him, I had to get out of this fresh Hell he has me in.

By the time Agent Rumlow had returned I had brushed my teeth, used the restroom and washed my face. I was exiting the bathroom and stopped when he entered the room, silent as a snake in the grass. He observed me but did not speak. Merely threw back the covers and slid in, without so much as a word or indication that he acknowledged me. I followed suite and made my way to the bed and got in, acknowledging that I was as close to the edge as I could be and still be comfortable. My heart was in my ears, racing and blood pumping. Why was I on Director Pierce's radar and why the hell did he have to choose me?! I sighed. This. Is. Awful.

"You can use more of the bed." I say. I could tell her blood pressure was through the roof and her could feel the nervous energy radiating off of her.

"What?" I respond.

She can't see me roll my eyes. "I am not gonna rape you. Get on the fucking bed." I ground out.

I blank at his words. "Uh…" I make a quarter turn and look over at him. In the dark of the room I can't make out his eyes, but see the shape of his body. Turning back around as I say, "Okay." I scoot back slightly, my spine and baby hairs are raging at me. Every fiber of my being screaming saying this is too close to a violent creature.

Again, I roll my eyes at her. This is ridiculous. This whole thing is ridiculous. Whatever I think, soon we'll get the call up for a mission and head out and I won't have to deal with this shit.

His breathing was lighter than I expected, but he wasn't asleep, that much I knew was true. I listened to him breathe, eyes wide and heart fluttering from anxiety. Time passed in this fashion and I soon I could feel my body falling into sleep from the chorus of his steady breathing, even as I tried to fight it, I could feel myself falling into its tight grip, my final thought a mix of fear about the man who is laying beside me and muscle memory of years long since passed and terrible acts committed in the stillness of night.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you liked the chapter. Shoot me a response if you have any questions or thoughts, feedback helps me to be better and make the characters and story stronger. Have a good night. -Sevy14**


	25. Chapter 25

**Good evening All. Here is a quick update for you. I hope you like the chapter. Happy Reading! - Sevy14**

* * *

 **-Agent Rumlow's Thoughts-**

The sun had yet to awake and I rose, looking over at the sleeping form next to me. She did not stir as I rose from the bed, nor did she wake when I readied myself to leave. I did make much noise, but it was more likely that her body was exhausted from the past few days. I headed downstairs and made some eggs and bacon, while those cooked I prepped a protein shake. Once cooked I ate quickly and drank my shake. I checked my phone and grabbed my keys and headed out. As I pulled away my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Brock." Jack says, his deep voice ripples into my ear.

"We will see how many show up." I say to him.

"Yeah. I made contact with everyone last night so there are no excuses." Jack says, his voice steady.

Nodding, even though he was incapable of seeing it. "If they do not show we will have to come up with something to deter them from making the same mistake again." I respond.

"Agreed." He says. "See you at the gym."

"Yup." I say to Jack and we both hang up the phone. I sighed. Training some of the new guys is going to really suck. On the bright side, I looked forward to breaking them in and molding them into solid agents.

* * *

 **-Annie's Thoughts-**

I awoke, the loudness of life outside suddenly streaming into my conciseness. I realized that the space upon the bed next to me was empty and I reached out, feeling the coolness of the blankets let me know that Agent Rumlow had risen some time ago. I glanced over at the clock, the time upon it read 8:00AM. I sighed and laid my head back, the reality of my now strange life hitting me and I groaned. Throwing the blankets off, I sit up, raising my hands high above my head. Through a yawn I smiled at the sensation of my tendons and muscles stretching, they felt like a hundred pops all over my body. I loved how stretching after sleeping felt. I rose and made my way to the bathroom and flick on the faucet, and brush my teeth. While I finished my morning routine I decided that perhaps a hot shower was due. I turned the knob on and rotated it towards the hot setting, then spitting out and rinsing the bubbly foam of toothpaste from my mouth. I walk quickly from the bathroom and into the closet, retrieving some clean clothes and make my way back into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. I acknowledge to myself that a locked door would be no match for Agent Rumlow or any of his goons for that matter. I sigh.

Muttering, "You have to make the best of this Annie, no option really." I step into the shower and suck in air as the hot water hits my skin. I stand there, enjoying the hotness as it rolls over me, each second under the running water was perfection. I let my mind go blank and allow the stinging of each water droplet be nothing more than a mousses hand upon my skin, massaging my stress and anxiety away. Minutes pass and I turn the water off and step out of the shower, reaching for a towel and drying off. Once dried, I tidied up the bathroom, taking care to squeegee the walls of the shower and hanging up my towel. Exiting, I tossed my dirty clothes into the hamper and grab my phone off of the bedside table and make my way out of the room, down the halls, pausing at the top of the stair, listening for any sign of life below. It was silent of course. I rolled my eyes at my silliness. "Get it together, Annie." I mutter.

"Sleep well?" I was startled by Agent Rumlow's voice cutting into my anxiety driven thoughts.

Stopping just inside the door I look at him, before answering. Entering the kitchen I respond, "Yes, thank you. And yourself?" I respond politely. We may have been forced into this sham of a marriage but there was no reason why we could not at least be cordial. I almost snorted at the thought of us acting normally. Perhaps though, if I model typical relationship behavior Agent Rumlow will learn. I would not hold my breath though.

"Yes." He ground out but did not elaborate. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"Did you already eat?" I inquire. Looking at him over my shoulder as I grab a mug for tea.

"Yes. Before training." He says.

Pausing I look over at him. "Oh." I fill the teapot with water and place it on the stove turning it on. Glancing at the clock once more, not even 9:00AM. "Have you been up for awhile?"

"Yes." He says. "We trained the guys early today."

I pull open the fridge but do not see anything of real interest that I would want to eat so I settle for some fruit. "Oh okay." I respond, not sure what could be said. I watch as he rises, downing the last of whatever is in his mug, coffee I assumed. He places it on the counter before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello!" His voice strong echoed about the silent kitchen. "Yes Sir, understood." He says and hangs the phone up.

"Are you leaving?" I ask. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of suddenly being alone in this strange town. He gives me a look as he turns to exit the room.

"No, have some work to do." He responds shortly and he does not offer any other piece of information.

I nod my head and exhale... "Right."

* * *

 **-Agent Rumlow's Thoughts-**

I exit the kitchen, her questions irritating me. Entering my office I pull out my phone and dial Director Pierce. "Sir?" I say once he answers.

"Agent Rumlow, how is married life treating you?" He asks, I could sense the amusement in his voice.

Shaking my head I respond, "It is... Grating." I say.

Chuckling, "I have no doubt of that, no doubt. Surely you two are getting on then?" He continues on, tone light.

Sitting behind the desk and turning on my computer I answer, "Yes we are." I think we are anyway.

"And the others? Are they getting on alright with their new brides?" He interrogates.

Shrugging, "Not sure. I know Jack feels the same as I. The others did not talk much about their spouses at training today. I am sure more will come out this afternoon." I say.

"Good, do be sure to keep tabs on them." He says.

"Of course Director." I say, that was a part of my job up here. I was good at my job, I thought, feeling slightly miffed that he was implying I did not recall that part of my responsibility while working this mission.

"Especially the young ones. They can be so temperamental and in need of breaking in." He says. This time I do hear the smile in his tone. Director Pierce always did enjoy breaking people.

"Yes Sir, of course." I say.

"Good, I have sent you some tasks for your Agents to work on. Review and distribute accordingly." He says and hangs the phone up with a sharp click.

I snap the phone shut and begin to review the information sent my way. I was thankful for this distraction from my mission. Finally, some real work to do, even if it was busy work, anything was better than playing 'House.'

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I know it is a short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Have a good night. - Sevy14**


End file.
